Pokémon- DVR #6
by H. Haku
Summary: The ultimate Anime crossover- Tenchi Muyo, Digimon, Shoujo Kakumei Utena, Ranma 1/2!!!


If you do not know them already, look up the following Anime:

Tenchi Muyo, Ranma ½, Revolutionary Girl Utena, and Digimon. 

It's not **_really _**necessary for this series to be read, because everything important that happens will be repeated in the next series. But this is something fun to read for those that are into other Japanese animation besides Pokémon.

# Pokémon- Ep. Series #6

## Down Victory Road

Special Episode Series!!!

### ANIME SHOWDOWN: POKÉ-MUYO ½

Narrator: "It's the day after Christmas, and it's time for Celina, Alana, Otoshi, and Tracey to celebrate the New Year."

"So where are you taking us?" Otoshi asked Alana as they hiked up a mountain.

"The Xanadu Nursery!" She turned around to look at him. "We have some friends there, don't we, Celes?"

Celina and Tracey were lagging behind them, chatting with each other cheerfully. Marril and Mew were perched on their trainers' heads, talking with each other also. Otoshi's face was emotionless, watching them laugh together. 

"Yeah!" Celina finally answered after she and Tracey shared a joke. 

Alana smiled and thought to herself. _"I've never seen Celina so…happy!" _They continued to walk up the mountain as she turned back to look at them. _"Could it be that…it wasn't Otoshi she was after, and it was, in fact, Tracey?" _She looked to Otoshi, who was walking next to his Marowak, staring at the ground. _"Otoshi can't hide his feelings very well. He's acting a really jealous." _Then she remembered something. _"Back in Maiden's Peak, Otoshi was talking about not wanting Tracey to hurt Celina's feelings. I think… he knew Celina had feelings for Tracey. And I had no idea Celes was into younger men! I remember those times when Celina would adore and cuddle her "little brothers", Satoshi and Shigeru. Their little fight really got to her. Ever since, she has been pretty hard to talk with, even with me. But she can really get along with Tracey- I can't believe she just kissed him like that!" _

"This is the mountain where there used to be a science lab." Celina told Tracey. "It was abandoned, and now no one knows exactly where it is. But they were working on some kind of secret project…"

A gust of wind made everyone look up into the sky. A Pidgeot landed on the ground, and Cid hopped off of it.

"Oh, Cid!" Alana ran up and hugged him. 

"Hey, guys!" He held up some kind of electric device. "I forgot to give you the Pokédex update, Celina." She handed him her Pokédex and he hooked it up. "But I have to warn you, we're not sure this update is… working properly."

"What do you mean?" Otoshi turned around to look at him.

"Oak and I are really just using you as experiments!" He laughed nervously as everyone's eyes widened. "Okay, press this and this…" He proceeded to bore them with all his knowledge of electric machines. "Look! This is a perfect place to find another wire!" He found some wires sticking out from the rocky ground. "One of the wires got damaged on my way here, and I need another one." 

"Umm…" Celina looked down at the ground, where a large piece of metal could be seen from the outside. "You know that science lab you told me about, older brother?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He never looked up, still messing with some wires. "If I remember correctly, they were working on some kind of machine to transport people into different dimensions." 

"I think we're…standing on it." Tracey looked down at the ground. 

Everyone looked at the ground, where a strange rumbling noise came from. There was a loud explosion and a blinding flash of light. Back in Pallet Town…

"Oh, what a lovely day! Don't you think, Ruriko?" Ash's mother was standing outside Celina's house and looked over to Mrs. Meraki. 

"Is that… **_my son falling out of the sky_**?!" She shielded her eyes as a strange form with spiky black and red hair fell to the ground, groaning. "Cid!"

"Did…anyone get the license…plate number on that…flying cow?" He stood up, staggering and smoke coming out of his hair (which was on fire) before collapsing to the ground again. 

Part 1: Kenji Muyo! No Need for Tracey!

"Argh…" Everyone groaned as they stood up. "Where are we?" Alana asked.

They looked around. The background looked slightly different, they were lying on a sidewalk and trees surrounded them. A beautiful and busy city could be seen far off. Celina spotted a familiar object in the city.

"It looks like we got blasted all the way to Tokyo!" She shouted, recognizing the Tokyo Tower. "Stupid older brother… it'll take us over three days to hike back to _Masara _Town!"

"If we leave now, we'll still make it to the Xanadu Nursery for New Year's Eve!" Tracey calculated. "And it looks like all of our Pokémon are back in their Pokéballs."

The four teenagers looked at each other for a brief second before falling back, screaming in fear. 

**_"NAAAANIIIIIIIIIII?!?!?!?!?!" _**Their voices rang out in the air. 

"What's wrong with us?!" Otoshi snatched Alana's compact mirror away from her to look at himself. "Our eyes, our hair, our clothes…they're all different!"

"My eyes!" Celina grabbed a mirror of her own. "All of our eyes…they're smaller!"

"Our hair doesn't seem to have the same volume and spikiness." Tracey pointed to Alana's hair, which didn't curl up in spikes as much, and Otoshi's hair, which was not as heavy and his bangs didn't seem as long. 

"Cid must have done something with the wires in the old science lab!" Alana realized. "We just got blasted into another dimension!"

The four of them contemplated together the situation, not noticing a strange animal watching them from the distance. 

"Meeeow?" It had gray fur, and seemed to be a mix between a rabbit and a cat.

It scurried away quickly. 

* * * * * *

"Lord Tenchi is coming with me!" A beautiful purple haired woman wearing a brown jacket pulled at a young man's arm. 

"Tenchi…doesn't want you around!" A strange, long-eared woman with long spiky light blue hair was pulling on his other arm. 

"Ayeka, Ryoko, we're in public!" The young man that they were fighting over sighed as people stared. "I knew I shouldn't have gone shopping with them…"

"Meow! Meeow, meow! Meow meow meow!" The gray animal mentioned earlier came up and frantically meowed to them. 

"Ryo-ohkiiiii!" A cute girl with reddish eyes and light blue hair in pigtails came up and grabbed the creature. "Oh, Ryoko! Big sister! Tenchi-san!"

Ryoko, the spiky haired woman, looked over to them. "What's with the cabbit?"

"Sasami, why is Ryo-ohki all the way over here?" Ayeka, the purple haired princess, never let go of the man referred to as Tenchi. 

"We were in the park," She began. "When we saw these four teenagers fall out of a beam of light in the sky! There are two boys and two girls. And they seemed very surprised to be here." 

"They fell out of a beam of light?" Tenchi wriggled out of the women's grasps. "From the sky?" 

"Yeah, and they said something about coming from another dimension!" Sasami continued. 

"We better investigate on these newcomers…" Ryoko squinted her eyes in suspicion. 

"But they can't be of any harm to us!" Ayeka commented. "Sasami says they're nothing but young teenagers!" 

* * * * * *

"The people here speak the same language as us." Otoshi said, the other three walking ahead of him. "Their dialect and Japanese is exactly the same." 

"That's the Tokyo Tower." Alana pointed at the large structure. "So that means we're still in Japan, but in Tokyo." 

"Did you hear that?" Ryoko turned around to face Ayeka and Tenchi. "Sasami was right, it sounds like they're from another dimension!" They were spying on them nearby, trying to look inconspicuous. 

"That one boy looks like a kendo." Tenchi thought out loud. "And the oldest of them- only nineteen. What's with those red and white balls on their belts?"

"They called them "Pokéballs"…" Sasami whispered. Suddenly, Ryo-ohki hopped out of her arms, racing down the car filled street to them. "Ryo-ohki!"

Everyone gasped as the cabbit hopped directly in front of a speeding car. Tenchi jumped up and into the street and grabbed it just as the car neared him. 

"Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka screamed. 

He felt himself being dragged out onto the sidewalk quickly. He opened his eyes and looked up into one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen. 

"You okay?" Alana had saved him, pulling him off the street just in time. 

"I'm…fine…" He looked into her bright green eyes. 

"Tenchi!" Ryoko shouted as she and Ayeka and Sasami ran up to help him to his feet. 

"I'm alright." He reassured them. They all looked to Alana and her friends. 

"Meow, meow…" Ryo-ohki purred as Celina and Tracey pet her. 

"Is it a Pokémon?" She whispered to him.

"I don't know…" Tracey scratched it under its chin. "Not one I've ever seen. Is she yours?" He asked Sasami.

"Yeah…" She smiled cheerfully. 

"I want you four to stay with us at our house!" Tenchi said, turning to them. "I must thank you for saving my life. I'm Tenchi Masaki." 

"Accept our hospitality, please!" Ayeka smiled prettily. 

Soon they were there, drinking some hot tea as the cold winds howled outside their oriental house.An elderly man named Yosho Katsuhito, who was Tenchi's grandfather, and Nobuyuki, who was his father, joined them. There were also three other women- a beautiful green haired one with a band of cloth wrapped around her forehead named Kiyone, her partner who was a blonde bimbo, Mihoshi, and a short woman with spiky pink hair like Ryoko's named Washu. According to what she told them, Kiyone worked as an officer with the galaxy police, and the ditzy Mihoshi was assigned as her partner by sheer dumb luck. Washu was a scientific genius that spent most of her time down in the basement with her inventions. Tenchi and Ayeka were in the royal family of Jurai, as was Yosho and Tenchi's mother, Achika, who sadly passed away. Obviously, the demoness Ryoko and princess Ayeka were in a big battle over Tenchi, even though it was said that it decreased a lot after their meeting with the mysterious spirit of a woman named Haruna. 

Overwhelmed by the stories they heard, Otoshi, Celina, Tracey, and Alana sat dumbfounded, wondering what kind of dimension they had stumbled into. Alana and Tracey decided to take a walk, leaving Celina and Otoshi with everyone else. 

"We were traveling when we were sucked into this other dimension." Otoshi said.

"Is that so?" Yosho rubbed his chin. 

"We want to get back home for the New Year." Celina begged.

"Is that so?"

"But first, do you have a map of Japan I might borrow?" Celina asked them.

"Here." Tenchi pulled out a map and set it on the table. Everyone watched as Celina pulled a map of her world from her backpack and spread it out next to it. 

She studied them carefully, thinking. _"Our countries are exactly the same in landmarks and shape and size. Some cities are definitely different, but we're basically in the same vicinity." _She looked to Otoshi, who had a questioning and confused look on his face. 

Outside, Sasami as was showing Alana and Tracey around the place as Ryo-ohki followed them. It was snowing lightly, and the ground was nearly covered.

"The cherry blossoms aren't bloomed this late in winter…" Sasami commented as she walked away, leaving Alana with Tracey at a flight of stone stairs.

"So is it official?" Alana asked him. 

"What?" He seemed confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Celina!" She chirped, smiling slyly. "It seemed like you two had a lot of fun last night out there while it snowed!" She smirked as she Tracey's cheeks turned red. "Not many people saw you guys, just me and Otoshi."

"Otoshi saw us?" He looked embarrassed. 

"It's nothing to hide!" Alana ran up and leaned on his shoulder. "So is it official? Are you and Celina…an item?"

"I'm not sure…But I don't think I'd be too comfortable with it. To tell you the truth, I don't like her like **_that_**." Tracey stared at the ground, thinking about how it must've affected Otoshi._"He really likes her, and if he saw us together…" _

_ _

__"Meeow!" Ryo-ohki sniffed Alana's feet. She handed her an empty Pokéball to play with in the snow. She poked its paw at the button, pressing it and sucking herself into the ball. 

Alana and Tracey gasped, watching the Pokéball shake as she struggled to get out. To their relief, she popped back out of the ball. But she wasn't acting normal, her eyes glowed a bright red- the same red as the laser that was used to bring a Pokémon into its Pokéball. 

"What's wrong with it?" Alana huddled behind Tracey, shivering. 

"Its eyes look like the Pokéball laser!" He stepped back as it growled.

"Meeeow! Meeeow!" Its claws bared and its fangs glistened. 

"Aaah!" Alana ran for her life, stomping and trampling Tracey. 

The cabbit leapt for his face screaming like a wild cat. 

* * * * * *

"Celina! Tenchi! Someone!" Alana ran into the room, panting. 

"What's wrong?" Otoshi was there with Kiyone and Mihoshi while Yosho read a book nearby. "Celina, Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko left to show her around the place." 

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Kiyone brought her a drink of water. "Calm down and tell us what happened!"

"Ryo-ohki went nuts! It got sucked into one of these balls and was evil when it came back out!" She held up the Pokéball. "It got Tracey!"

"Is that so?" Yosho came up and listened to her story.

"That boy?" Mihoshi listened intently. "Ryo-ohki wouldn't attack anyone."

"But if she was brought into a strange device like this…" Washu appeared and took the Pokéball from her hands. "Then any number of things could of gone wrong with her. Show me how this works."

Alana called out her Wartortle and called it back while everyone watched. 

"We have to save Tracey!" She turned to Otoshi with tears forming in her eyes. "I just left him there! I'm such a coward!" She broke out crying while Kiyone consoled her. 

"And you say its eyes were like the lasers that you use to call out your pets?" Washu asked, studying the Pokéball. "Then the molecules of light that's in these balls must've done something to Ryo-ohki's brainwaves."

"Where's Sasami?" Mihoshi asked. "She's gone!"

"Is that so?"

"Quit asking us that!" Alana screamed, towering over Yosho. "Sasami might be in trouble, too!" Alana looked to Otoshi. "We've got to help them!" 

He stood there, emotionless. Inside of himself, he was fighting over what to do. 

_"Celina cares for him so much…" _He thought to himself. _"I can't leave him out there to get seriously injured." _He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Let's go! We'll use our Pokémon to stop it!"

* * * * * *

"Something's…not right." Celina rubbed her forehead, feeling a wave of pain in her head.

"Is something wrong?" Ryoko looked at her. 

"My head…something's wrong! Something happened!" She looked frightened, facing Ayeka and Tenchi. "Take me back, something bad has happened!"

* * * * * *

"Where…am I?" Tracey groaned as he stood up from where he lay on the cold cement ground. Looking around, he found himself in an abandoned warehouse or something of that sort, when he spotted a familiar form huddled in the corner nearby. "Sasami!"

"Is that you, Tracey?" She looked up, tears in her large red eyes. "I saw Ryo-ohki attack you, and I got so scared! She attacked me too! She's never done anything like this!" She started to cry. "I think I know where we are, though. There's no way out from the inside. And there's no used calling for help- we're in the middle of the forest!"

"How did we get in here?" He asked. "That little thing couldn't have carried us!"

"I'm not sure…" She wiped her face with the back of her hand. 

He sat down on the ground, thinking to himself. 

_"I hope Alana got away safely, she can get help." _He looked to Sasami. _"But Otoshi…He saw Celina and I kissing. And he's been pretty quiet since. Is he so cold hearted and jealous as to not help me?" _

_ _

* * * * * * 

"Traceeeeeey!" Alana shouted into the woods. "Sasamiiiiiii!" 

"Can you hear us?!" Kiyone yelled. 

"Kenjiii!" Otoshi shouted. "Sasami!" 

"This is bad! This is really bad!" Mihoshi was sitting on the stairs. 

"Shut up and help us look!" Kiyone yelled to her. 

Suddenly, Celina appeared using her Teleportation move. Ryoko followed her.

"What happened? Tell me what happened!" She immediately demanded.

"The cabbit went crazy!" Alana ran to her. "It got Tracey and Sasami!"

"No…" She stepped back. Ryoko looked afraid, too. 

"I'll go get Ayeka and Tenchi!" Ryoko teleported out of site. 

"I know what I can do!" Celina sat down on the stairs by Mihoshi, her eyes shut and concentrating as well as she could. _"Kenji…can you hear me? Kenji…" _She was taught by Sabrina that if she could keep thinking about a certain message, she could send it to the mind of whoever she was addressing it to, even if they were far away. _"Tracey… tell me where you are!" _

_ _

"Huh?" Back at the warehouse, Tracey heard a familiar voice. "Celina…." 

_"Tracey, where are you?! Is Sasami there?!" _

_ _

__"Celina, Sasami and I are stuck in the abandoned warehouse in the woods!" He shouted. 

"What? Who are you talking to?" Sasami stood up. 

"He says they're in the warehouse in the woods!" Celina jumped to her feet. 

"I know where that is!" Kiyone started to run into the forest. "Follow me!"

_"Where's Ryo-ohki?" _

_ _

__"I don't know!" Tracey yelled. "I don't see it!"

"Who are you talking to?!" Sasami was getting more frightened. 

Kiyone led Otoshi, Alana, Celina, and Mihoshi to the warehouse, Washu inside her lab and the rest sitting it out. Tenchi and Ayeka appeared, led by Ryoko, and she told them the entire story. 

"There!" Kiyone pointed to a broken down building inside a steep slope. 

They slid down the hill, not even caring about the ice-cold bite of the snow. Celina raced ahead of them all. 

"Tracey! Sasami!" She shouted. 

"Celina!" Sasami heard her from outside. "She's here!"

"Sasamiiii!" Mihoshi yelled. 

"We're in here!" Tracey told them. 

"Kenji…" Celina ran over to the building, the thought of him urging her onward. "Aah!" Something hit her hard, sending her flying onto her side. 

"Meeeeow!" Ryo-ohki appeared, her eyes glowing. 

"That's it!" Alana pointed at her. "Look at its eyes!"

"What's wrong with her?" Kiyone stared in shock. "She's never looked like this before!"

"You know what we need to do!" Celina turned around to face Otoshi and Alana.

"Right! Go, Marowak!" The kendo threw his ball. 

"Mew, I choose you!" Celina used telekinesis to throw the Pokéball. 

The two Pokémon appeared. 

"Bone Club!" Otoshi commanded. 

Marowak ran up to strike Ryo-ohki, but she dodged. Marowak swung the bone over and over, but she was just too fast. 

"Act faster, Marowak!" He shouted. 

"Mew, Mega Punch!" Celina yelled. 

Mew ran up to hit the cabbit, but received a stinging scratch to its face. It was undeterred, and got up to hit it again. Ryo-ohki dodged both Marowak's and Mew's attacks. 

"Oh no!" Ayeka, Tenchi, and Ryoko appeared. 

"This looks bad!" Mihoshi watched. 

"Psychic, Mew!" Celina finally shouted out in desperation. 

Mew's whole body was engulfed in a pink glow as the sky darkened. Ryo-ohki was thrown to the ground, up in the air, and down to the ground again. 

"Don't hurt it too much!" Alana yelled. 

"…Meeeow…" Ryo-ohki closed its eyes and fell to the ground, knocked out. 

"Oh, poor Ryo-ohki." Sasami could hear everything from inside the building. 

"Tracey!" Alana ran to the warehouse and started to pull things apart. "Help me get them out of there!"

Everyone started to break an opening through the wood and metal, but snow from the roof fell and covered their work back up. 

"Tracey…" Celina sighed as a sweat drop fell from her face. "We'll get you out, don't worry!"

"Marowak, Bonemerang! Break through all of this mess!" Otoshi told it. 

The bone hit the snowy wood over and over until it finally broke open. Inside, Tracey and Sasami smiled at each other. He picked her up and set her out first, where Tenchi took her. Then Otoshi helped Tracey out of the window they broke through. 

"Thanks, man…" He looked up at Otoshi as lay on the snowy ground, panting. 

"Tracey!" Alana hugged him, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so glad you're okay! I'm sorry I left you alone to be attacked by that thing! This is all my fault!"

"Don't worry…" He hugged her back. "I'm fine." 

Celina and Otoshi watched as Ayeka saw to Sasami. Kiyone, Ryoko, and Tenchi cautiously approached the passed out cabbit. 

"Meow…" She opened its eyes and everyone sighed in relief. 

* * * * * * 

"I'm glad everyone's okay!" Everyone was in Washu's lab, waiting for her explain her latest invention. "I think I've found a way to send you four back through dimensions!"

"Tell us!" The four of them urged her. 

"It's kind of like the one we used to get Tenchi out of Haruna's parallel world." She went on to say. "Slightly changed. But I must warn you, it might send you through to another dimension, but not your own." 

"We're willing to take that risk!" Otoshi said. 

"Good-bye, Celina. Good-bye, Alana! Good-bye, Tracey! You too, Otoshi!" Sasami waved as Washu hooked them up to the machine. 

"I hope you get back home for New Year's Eve!" Kiyone smiled. 

"_Sayonara_!" Ayeka bowed. 

"Thanks again for saving me!" Tenchi closed his eyes as he grinned. 

There was a bright flash of light, and they disappeared. Yelling, they landed on the cement of another place. 

"Are we home?" Alana asked. 

"No…" Otoshi sighed. 

"And we look different again!" Celina noticed the vast difference from their past look. 

"Hmm…Nerima City…" Tracey read aloud. "It still looks like we're in Japan." 

There was a loud bang as a pot was flung against the wall. A short little old man raced by, running on the roofs of the houses, carrying a large sack full of underwear and bras. He laughed like a maniac as girls screamed at the site of him. 

"Thanks for the souvenirs!" He shouted. "I'll come back next time you're taking a bath!"

Part 2: _Wo Ai Ni_

"So we're in a place called Nerima Town, Japan?" Alana asked a man at a store. 

"Yeah, enjoy your stay here!" 

They walked on, hunger eating away at them. They spotted a restaurant nearby. 

"Neko Hanten, huh?" Tracey read the sign. "A Chinese place, if I knew any better."

"We haven't eaten our breakfast yet- we were going to at the Nursery!" Otoshi said. 

"Well, we have money, let's go!" Celina dragged them inside. 

It was a busy place- People were chatting at their tables as two people took care of their orders and handed them their food. One was an especially beautiful girl with long purplish-blue hair, some of it in two buns on her head. The other was a young man with big goofy glasses, reminding them of Cid. He had long black hair and, like the waitress, wore Chinese clothing. 

"Welcome!" He greeted them, but hurried away with a tray of ramen in his hands. "We'll be with you soon!" 

They sat down and watched everyone else eat and talk loudly. Celina looked out the window and saw her reflection. Unlike Alana and the other girls around her, her eyes seemed small and much thinner. Alana was as cute and bubbly as she could possibly be, with slightly longer glossy brown hair and large green eyes. Tracey's eyes were big and round, too, but Otoshi's seemed to resemble Celina's. 

"I'll take your order now." The young man appeared. "I'm Mousse, your waiter here at Cat's Café." He lifted his glasses off of his eyes and set them on his head. His eyes were thin, like Otoshi's, and he seemed to have a kind look to them. 

Sparkles surround Alana as she studied him. 

"I'm Alana Miyamoto, pleased to meet you!" She jumped up and took his hand. 

"Great, Alana's going guy-crazy again…" Celina sighed. "I guess we'll each take a bowl of ramen." 

"Right…" Mousse was a handsome man, around twenty-one years of age. He wriggled out of Alana's grasp and went to tell the short old woman in the kitchen. 

"Girl actually after Mousse?" The pretty purple-haired girl studied the four. 

"I've never seen these teens around here before…" The old woman looked at them. "Shampoo, why don't you go talk to them and find out all you can about their whereabouts? I have a feeling there's something strange about them…"

"Yes, great grandmother!" Shampoo dashed away with their food. 

"Hi there! What's your name?" Otoshi asked, noticing Shampoo's radiance. 

"Shampoo…" She blushed and giggled as she set their food down. "Where you from? Me never seen you around…"

"We're just traveling, and we got lost." Celina answered, noticing her strong Chinese accent. "My name's Celina Meraki." 

"Alana Miyamoto."

"Tracey Sugimori, second name Kenji."

"Tenaki Otoshi, you may call me Otoshi."

"You kendo?" Shampoo asked. He nodded his head. "How old?"

"Nineteen…" 

"Okay, enjoy ramen!" She dashed off to tell her great grandmother everything.

"So the oldest is that nineteen year old kendo?" Cologne, the old woman, asked. "This is interesting…"

"Two bowls of ramen!" Mousse appeared and told her. "Oh, Shampoo, as beautiful as ever, even when you are deep in thought!" He ran up to hug her. Instead he hugged a statue nearby, his glasses being off and him being very near sited. 

"Stupid!" Shampoo hit him and handed him the tray. "You go and work!" 

"He seems to like her." Tracey noticed. "But she just uses him to work here."

"That was a really mean thing of her to do." Celina watched as his head drooped and he went back to work sadly. "I feel so sorry for him." 

"Oh…" Alana watched, tears forming in her eyes. "No wonder he didn't show any signs of being in love with me! He's infatuated by the waitress, Shampoo." She sniffed. "And she hates him!" 

"Do you really like this guy?" Otoshi's face was pure boredom. 

"Yes!" Alana looked to Mousse. "I… love him." 

Shampoo had left on her bike to deliver an order of ramen, and just came back with someone else. It was a young man with black hair in a Chinese pigtail and Chinese clothing. 

"Ranma get free meal at Cat's Café!" She told him as he sat down. "Because me care for Ranma so much!"

"Yeah, whatever, give me the food." He muttered rudely. 

"And this must be the man she loves…" Celina said.

"What?" Everyone turned to her. 

"When she hit Mousse, I could sense something about her that made her do that." She answered. "She was in love with another person, and Mousse was only a friend from childhood at their Amazon tribe in China. That man is someone named Ranma Saotome, and this must be him!" 

"Wow, your abilities are really useful!" Alana complimented. 

They watched as Shampoo swooned and sighed over Ranma, but he rudely ate his food and left, not even noticing her. 

"I'm going to check this guy out." Celina left, followed by Tracey. 

"I'm going to check **_this _**guy out!" Alana waltzed over to Mousse. 

Otoshi sighed and left the money for the food on the table. He left the restaurant and walked away. He passed by another restaurant called Ucchan's, where two girls watched him pass.

"What did I tell ya, Ukyo?" One girl said with short brown hair. "Newcomers here at Nerima, and not exactly the most normal…"

"Do you think they're any danger to us, Nabiki?" The long-haired girl asked. 

"No, but I have a feeling this is going to be interesting…" Nabiki answered.

So Celina and Tracey had followed Ranma outside and were pursuing him secretly. He would stop walking on the busy streets and look behind him, but they would start chatting like normal people. Ranma knew something was with them, though. 

"Listen, why are you guys following me around like this?" He finally turned around.

"We saw you at the Cat's Café and we're kind of new here so…" Tracey began.

"So…what?"

"We saw how much that Shampoo girl likes you and stuff." Celina continued. "And it seems to us that you guys have quite an interesting story to tell. And maybe you know someone that can get us back home." 

"You can get that story if you pay this one girl I know…" Ranma took them to his house. 

"Oh, hello!" A cheerful young woman with an apron and a ponytail of brown hair to one side of her face appeared. "You brought guests!"

"I'm Celina Meraki." 

"Tracey Sugimori." 

"Well, are you here to see Akane?" She asked.

"No, we're here to pay some girl to find out about Shampoo and Mousse and that old woman Cologne." Celina answered. 

"You must mean Nabiki." She smiled. "She's not in right now, but I'd be happy to tell you everything I know for free! My name is Kasumi, and this is the Tendo household." 

"But Ranma and his father live here?" Tracey asked.

"Yes, let me explain." She began. "Ranma's father, Genma Saotome, came to engage his son to one of the daughters of his old friend, my father. I am the oldest daughter, Kasumi. The middle child is Nabiki, and the youngest is Akane, who is Ranma's fiancée. My mother died shortly after Akane's birth, and Ranma's mother visits occasionally."

"Oh…" Celina and Tracey were sitting on their knees on the ground. 

"And with Shampoo and Mousse, well…" Kasumi thought for a moment. "Shampoo clearly acts like she's not interested. We've tried everything, because everyone wants them together. But she loves Ranma…A while ago, Ranma beat Shampoo in a fight of martial arts. Ranma was a girl then... "

"Umm…" They looked to each other, confused.

"Why doesn't Ranma love her back?" Tracey asked.

"Because-"

"I'm home everyone!" A tomboyish voice rang through the house as the door slammed open.

"Akane!" Kasumi stood up. "We have guests, say hello!"

"Hi!" She had short dark hair, cut off in a very hideous style. She was short, and dressed in a yellow sweater and a red shirt. Celina already didn't like the girl…

"Ranma just left." Kasumi went to fix some food. "Where's Nabiki?"

"Right here." The girl with short brown hair appeared. "Oh, the new people are here, too."

"I have to fix something up for them to eat, why don't you tell them about our wonderful town?" Kasumi smiled cheerfully.

"Right, but it'll cost you." She spread her palm out.

* * * * * *

"Why chase after a girl that obviously is in love with Ranma?" Alana was in the restaurant, bothering Mousse. "How about going to the movies with me?"

"I have to work." He grabbed some empty bowls left on the tables and hurried to the kitchen. She apparently annoyed him.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Alana wondered out loud.

"Hey, he's lovestruck by the Chinese girl." A handsome young man came up and leaned on her shoulder. "My name's Mikado. You look new around here, follow me and I'll show you around town."

"Umm…I'd rather stay here." She answered.

"Miki!" A cute girl with golden curls ran up and hugged him. "There you are! Asuza look all over for- Ah! Cute!" She picked up a pair of chopsticks. "Cute! Cute! Melanié! Melanié!"

"Who's Melanié?" Alana watched the cute girl named Asuza hug the chopsticks that were on the table.

"My skating partner loves to name objects she finds "cute" using French names." Mikado shook his head of dark hair. "It's illegal, but she takes these cute objects home."

"Okay…" Alana stepped back. "What kind of weird world did we drop into?"

* * * * * *

"And so when any of those that fell in the cursed springs of Jusenkyo touch cold water, they turn into whatever drowned in the spring they fell in." Nabiki told them everything back at their house. "Ranma turns into a young girl, Mousse into a duck, Shampoo into a cat, Ryouga, Ranma's friend, turns into a pig, Genma into a panda…" 

"So most of your lives are involved with China…" Celina thought. "My friend Alana's going crazy over that cute Mousse guy. Even if we found a way back home, how are we going to tear her away from him?"

"I say we get Shampoo and Mousse together!" Tracey suggested.

"Hello, genius!" Nabiki knocked on his empty head sarcastically. "We've been trying to do that forever! What makes you think they'd love each other now?"

"Hypnosis attacks from our little monster friends!" Celina stood up and called out Mew. 

"Oh my! So these are the pocket monsters you told me about…" Kasumi looked at Mew. "So cute…"

"Marii! Mariiil!" Marril was called out of its ball. 

"Here's a word of advise: Don't walk around the streets with those, some crazy girl might want to keep them." Nabiki said.

"You mean the Asuza girl that you told us about?" Tracey asked.

"No, I mean just about anyone." She stood up and walked to her room. "This town's not exactly chock-full-of sane people." 

"So what are you going to do?" Kasumi inquired, petting the Pokémon.

"I'm going to use my psychic Pokémon to mind-control Shampoo!" Celina clenched her fist with a determined smile on her face. "I'll make her love Mousse, and because Mousse loves her so much they'll run off together! That'll snap Alana out of it!"

"Good idea…" Tracey watched Kasumi pet Marril lovingly.

"But you can't **_make _**Shampoo like Mousse!" Kasumi objected. "It has to come from her, not you."

"Listen, I have to get Alana out of it! But the only way I can properly hypnotize her is to pinpoint exactly what she doesn't like about Mousse." Celina thought for a moment. 

"That's any number of things!" Nabiki appeared, dressed in overalls. "It could be her great grandmother's hate for him, it could be his looks, his voice, his personality…"

"Then we have to find out exactly which one it is." Tracey stood up.

* * * * * *

"Otoshi! There you are!" Celina ran up and grabbed him by the hand.

"What is it?" They were on the streets, Otoshi wandering around.

"I need you to do be a favor." She began. 

"Anything you wa-" He was interrupted as Tracey stepped out by her. "Oh, hi…"

"We want you to act and dress like Mousse!" They said in unison.

"The man that loves that beautiful girl, Shampoo?" Otoshi was kind of distracted by Tracey being with her. "What are you trying to do?"

"Alana is crazy about that guy!" She stomped her foot. "I don't think she'd want to go back home even if we found a way! We need to find out what Shampoo hates about Mousse, hypnotize her into liking it, and they'll run off together happily- in love!"

"Why me?" 

"Because no one else volunteered. So come on!" They dragged him away. 

* * * * * *

Alana sighed dreamily as she watched Mousse serve some customers.

"Exactly how long you plan to stay at Cat Café?" Shampoo came up balancing a tray with one hand and the other hand on her waist. "You actually love Mousse that much?"

"What I don't understand is why **_you _**don't." She turned to her. "He's simply obsessed about you! He's sweet and cute and romantic-"

"And pathetic! And stupid!" Shampoo set the tray down and crossed her arms. "Ever since we young, Mousse always ask Shampoo for date! Even marriage!" 

"And you…refused?"

"Shampoo hate Mousse!" That's all she said as she walked away quickly. 

"Poor guy…" Alana shook her head. 

* * * * * *

"Ta-dah!" Tracey and Celina revealed the new Otoshi.

"My voice…I can't make it like Mousse's." He stepped out of the bathroom in Mousse's white Chinese clothes, his hair down, and big goofy glasses. 

"It doesn't matter. For now we're working on looks." Nabiki held up a bundle of bills in her hand. "How do you kids have so much money…?"

"You look a lot like Mousse! Just don't take off your glasses and don't talk, and you'll be fine!" Kasumi tucked his hands together like Mousse usually had them. 

"Is that…Mousse?" Ranma appeared, peering into the bathroom.

"Do you think it'll fool Shampoo?" Tracey asked.

"I don't have any idea what you guys are trying to do, but leave me out of it!" He left in a hurry. 

Celina and Nabiki went to work fixing his long hair to look like Mousse's. 

"All we need to do is bring Shampoo over here so that Mew can work its magic!" Tracey pulled out a pen and paper and started to write a note to her.

* * * * * * 

  
"Haiya!" Shampoo hugged the letter to her chest. "Ranma ask me to date! Shampoo so happy!"

"Wha-what?!" Mousse overheard and ran over to snatch the note from her. "This…this is a joke!"

_"This is Tracey's handwriting!" _Alana looked at the letter. _"But it could be Ranma's, I don't know." _She turned to Shampoo. "Well, you better get going!" She waved her good-bye as she left, and then turned to Mousse. "I'll help you guys out! It looks pretty busy here."

"Would you? There's Shampoo's apron, go ahead and use it." Cologne nodded her head of long gray hair. 

* * * * * *

"Ranma! Shampoo here!" Shampoo came up in a skimpy gold dress. 

"What? Shampoo's here?" Ranma looked out the window. "What are you guys up to?"

"Ssh!" Kasumi, Nabiki, Celina, and Tracey hushed him. 

"What? Shampoo's out there!" Akane yelled. 

"Be quiet!" Celina whispered harshly. 

"Shampoo here for date you ask, Ranma!" Shampoo called out as Kasumi invited her in. 

"What?! You asked her to another date?!" Akane's face became red with anger and jealousy. "You… you dummy, Ranma!" She ran to hit him.

"Stop!" Celina raised her hand to silence her. 

"Is this true?!" Two men appeared, one with long black hair and the other with glasses and a white cloth on top of his head. 

"Oh, father! Mr. Saotome!" Kasumi greeted them. "Back from training already?"

"You asked Shampoo to a date?!" Genma grabbed his son. 

"You are engaged to my daughter, Akane!" Tendo strangled him. 

"Stop it! All of you!" Tracey tried to break up the fight.

"_Wo ai ni_, _airen_!!!" Shampoo hugged him tight, breaking him out of his father and Tendo's grasp. 

"Did she just say, "I love you, **_husband_**"?" Tracey turned to Nabiki.

"She always does." Nabiki walked up the stairs to her room. 

"Ranma, I need to talk with you for a minute!" Tracey grabbed him from Shampoo and ran to another room. 

"What did you do?! You set me up on a date with her!" He yelled.

"We're trying to help you." He answered. "You need to go on this date with her, and keep asking her questions in a subtle matter as to why she doesn't like Mousse. We'll be watching nearby. When she answers you, we'll hypnotize her into liking Mousse and they'll never bother you again!"

"Hmm…" He thought for a moment. "Deal!"

* * * * * *

"Ranma's trying to trick Shampoo! Let me go!" Mousse was trying to run out the door, but Cologne and Alana were holding him back.

"I don't want you to go! Stay here with me!" The pretty girl demanded. 

"Let them go on the date! Quit being so stubborn, Mousse!" Cologne tried to convince him. 

* * * * * * 

The sun shined brightly above as Ranma reluctantly walked to the park with Shampoo holding onto his arm. Tracey, Celina, Otoshi in Mousse form, and Nabiki followed behind secretly. Nabiki and Celina snickered as she snapped a photo of them with her camera.

"So why do you hate Mousse?" Ranma asked her.

"I said subtly, moron!" Tracey whispered loudly from his hiding place in the bushes.

"He not strong and handsome like you!" Shampoo giggled and squeezed his arm tighter. 

"Eh…" He looked back to the four behind them, a scared look on his face.

"Mousse blind duck boy!" She went on. "Great grandmother like you, Shampoo love you!" 

"So that brings up a lot of things…" Nabiki said quietly. "She mentioned him being blind, and then Cologne liking him." 

"Ranma stop thinking about Mousse, okay?" She closed her eyes and smiled.

"That's your cue, duck boy!" Tracey shoved Otoshi out. 

"Wait!" Celina pulled him back into the leaves. "If she splashes him with water, he's not going to turn into a duck!" 

"You're right…" Nabiki rubbed her chin thoughtfully. 

"Exactly what don't you like about Mousse?" Ranma continued. "I mean, I'd love to talk about other things but…" He looked back at them and growled. "…I can't." 

"Shampoo hate Mousse because…" She thought for a second. "He stupid."

"Forget this! Go, Mew!" Celina called out her Pokémon. "Hypnotize Shampoo!"

"So dressing me up like this was for nothing?" Otoshi sighed. 

"Celina, if you hypnotize her now when we don't know exactly what she hates, the hypnosis effects will only be temporary!" Tracey warned.

"I don't care!" She shouted back to him as Ranma jumped out of the way and an invisible wave hit Shampoo. Celina focused with Mew, their eyes closed and twitching.

Shampoo's eyes glowed pink for a second, but it returned to normal. Everyone watched, waiting tensely. 

"…Mousse…?" She looked to Otoshi. 

"I knew I should've changed out of this…" He muttered as Nabiki chuckled to herself. 

"Mousse! Me love you!" She ran up and hugged him.

"You don't understand!" He struggled to breathe.

"It worked!" Tracey and Celina hugged each other happily. 

"Yeah!" Nabiki and Ranma hugged each other, but threw each other off immediately, yelling, "Get away from me!"

"What is this?!" Mousse appeared, Alana holding onto his leg and being dragged over with great exertion. "Someone is impersonating me! What kind of fraud is this?!"

"Two Mousse?" Shampoo looked to Otoshi and back to Mousse. "Double fun!" She grabbed the real Mousse. 

"Help…me…" Otoshi was almost about to die of lack of air.

Celina yanked the Mousse disguise off of him and tied up his hair quickly. 

"Aah!" Shampoo smacked him away. "That not Mousse! You real one…" She took his hands. 

"Shampoo…do you actually love me the way I do you?" Mousse had his glasses on top of his head, and tears were forming in his eyes.

"No…" Alana was about to cry, also, but for obvious different reasons.

"Let's go, Mousse." Shampoo and Mousse walked away, holding hands.

"A happy ending after all, even if it didn't go the way we planned." Nabiki sighed.

"But Shampoo will be back to her old self soon enough." Celina smiled. "Long enough to make Mousse have some **_happy_** memories of her." 

"Mousse…I love you…" Alana was on her hands and knees, broken-hearted.

"Cut it out." Tracey grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to her feet. "If you love him so much, you would let him be happy." 

"Right! But that'll never change my mind about him." She smiled. "_Wo ai ni_, Mousse!"

Everyone looked to each other and laughed.

"Hmm…" Celina dug through her pocket and held it up to Ranma's face. He froze- it was the photo she had taken of him and Shampoo from behind. "Give me some money and I promise no one will see this!"

"Great, another Nabiki around…" He handed her a wad of cash.

"You know what?" Nabiki went and leaned on her shoulder. "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship!" 

Part 3: Black Rose, Blue Thunder

"It's almost dinner time…" Celina looked up at the clock.

Everyone was back at the Tendo house, doing whatever they would usually do. Kasumi was in the kitchen cooking, Nabiki was reading a book Celina gave her about Pocket Monsters, Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome were playing Go nearby, Ranma was outside practicing his fighting moves, and Akane was in the Dojo. Otoshi wanted to explore the city, Tracey was sketching the city from the roof of the house, Alana was lying on the roof next to him, and Celina was practicing bending spoons with Mew. It was a quiet day for Nerima. A black pig that Akane named P-chan was scampering around, looking for her. Marril hopped up in front of it and frightened it away. Nabiki told the meditating Celina that was Ryouga, but Akane didn't know that. Mousse and Shampoo were on a little break, so the Cat Café was closed, as Otoshi saw when he passed by the restaurant. 

"Hmm…" He walked alone, his kendo robes rustling as he walked. He stared at the ground, one hand on the stick on his belt on the other at his side- his usual position. _"Am I still bothered by it?" _Otoshi thought to himself as he walked along. He didn't smile the entire day, a thoughtful look on his face. _"I'm so selfish. We need to get home- back to our world, and I'm sitting here thinking about Celina and Tracey." _He shook his head. _"He's so young… just a little boy. If I'm correct, he's about thirteen years old!" _He stopped walking and looked up. 

There, right in front of him in a range of about twenty feet, a tall kendo stood before him. He had short brownish-black hair, a stick at his side, and the average kendo clothes. They stood before each other, tense and both of their hands on their wooden swords. 

"I am Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder," The kendo began. He babbled on and on in a strange way. 

"I am Tenaki Otoshi of Hanawa Town." He grabbed his stick and held it in front himself. Otoshi remembered about a kendo being called by their last name. 

"Hanawa Town…?" Kuno stepped forward. "You are a foreigner. And I do not know of a Hanawa Town, Otoshi."

"Umm…that's it. I'm a foreigner." He thought for a minute. "I was traveling with my friends when I found Nerima. I am afraid that I am lost, though."

"I challenge you to a fight." Kuno grabbed his stick also. "If you win, I will help you find a way home. If you lose, you and your friends will work for me and help me capture someone."

"Capture someone…?" Otoshi was still thinking about how he was reminded of Pokémon battles when he challenged him. "If you can help me get back home, then I accept your challenge!"

They were thirty feet away from each other, braced and ready for fighting. They stared into each other's eyes, kendo style, as they both tried to calculate and predict what the other would do. Suddenly, Kuno jumped into the air, wooden sword drawn and ready to hit his opponent. Otoshi grabbed his stick and held it over his head, blocking the heavy blow. 

"Heh! You're too slow, Kuno!" He dropped onto the ground and kicked his stomach, sending Kuno flying to the wall. 

"Prepare yourself, young kendo!" He stood back up and ran forward yelling.

They clashed their wooden swords against each other, both of them delivering very few hits to the other. They hit each other's sticks hard, sending them both twirling to opposite sides once again. They flew at each other immediately, striking one another as they met each other in the air. They landed on the ground, backs turned on each other, waiting. They waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Finally, Kuno fell to his side on the ground. Otoshi came up and took his hand, bringing him to his feet.

"A good fight." The longhaired one said. 

"Very well." Kuno staggered to his feet. "As a kendo I keep my word." 

They looked at each other and headed for his house. Celina appeared at the corner, having watched the entire thing on the sidelines. 

"He's not that good at Pokémon battling, but he can fight!" She turned to Mew as it nodded its head in agreement.

* * * * * *

"Where's Otoshi?" Alana jumped down from the roof of the house, followed by Tracey.

"He wanted to take a walk or something." He shrugged and headed inside. "What about Celina?" 

"Great, both of them are gone." Nabiki stepped up and scanned the town quickly. "But I have a feeling they'll show up soon enough, whether it's a good situation or not."

* * * * * *

"You are welcome to stay at the house of Kuno if you'd like." Kuno turned to Otoshi as they seated themselves in the room. "As I promised, I will help you and your friends."

"Yes, and I thank you for your consideration." Otoshi nodded his head. 

The picture shows a young woman with blackish hair in a side ponytail and puffy bangs dressed in a kimono look over to them with her thin eyes.

"Who can that possibly be?" She asked herself. "Never have I heard such a voice- never have I loved one other than Ranma Saotome! But…" The woman looked at Otoshi, her heart beating rapidly. "This young kendo that has befriended my brother…He is handsome, and has defeated my brother in a battle. Can it be that this is the man that I've been waiting for all this time?" 

"She's a psychopath." Celina and Mew watched from nearby, saying this in unison. 

Otoshi and Kuno chatted with each other as the two young women watched. 

"My twisted sister, Kodachi…ha!" Kuno shook his head. "She is in love with that Ranma Saotome, the one that keeps both Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl to himself! And such an unlikely one to be a woman deceiver…" 

"I think I know how you feel…" Otoshi stared at the bamboo ground.

Celina's face became intent, as she understood what he was talking about. A maniacal laughter snapped both of them out of their thoughts as Kodachi stepped out, practically screaming while she laughed.

"Oh ho ho ho ho hooo!" She jumped into Otoshi's lap, causing him some momentary pain. "Aren't you a handsome young man? I think I'll keep you all to myself!"

"Help me…" Otoshi was struggling to breath once again. He began to remember the pain of having Shampoo latch on his body. 

"Ah, the course of love never ran smoothly." Kuno's eyes were closed, and he was still babbling on and on about Akane and the pigtailed girl. Celina began to realize it was Ranma who he loved. 

A sharp prick to the back sent Celina spinning sharply around. There stood a little squirrel man dressed like a ninja, holding a knife to her. 

"I am Sasuke, and I demand to know what you want by trespassing onto my master's property!" The ninja pointed the sword in her face.

"Get away!" She waved her hand in the air, causing a bright blue light to surround him and throw him against the tree trunk. Mew perched on her shoulder, watching. 

"Huh? I heard something." Kuno stood up and looked out of his oriental house into the garden. "Did you, Otoshi?"

"Help…" Otoshi looked at him from his uncomfortable position where Kodachi had seated herself on top of his chest, fondling his long purple hair. 

"You did too, eh?" Kuno grabbed his stick, as he jumped out of the house. 

"I am the flower of Herebeke High School, the Black Rose, Kodachi Kuno!" She hugged him tightly. 

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" He walked around his garden. He spotted Sasuke with his head indented into the tree. "Oh, brave Sasuke…" He shook his head in sorrow. Then he felt his stick thrown into the tree above the ninja's head. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'd tell you if you'd quit swinging that dumb sword of yours around!" Celina jumped out of her hiding place in the leaves and branches. Mew was still wrapped around her neck. 

"Witch!" Kuno stepped back, frightened. "You use mysterious forces to move objects!"

"A witch…?" She thought for a second. "If I'm a witch, what about that crazed sister of yours, Kodachi?" 

"How do you know of this?" He was trembling in fear. "Witch! Witch!"

"Umm…" Celina couldn't think of anything else to say. "How about giving my friend back?"  
  


"Do you mean…Otoshi?" Kuno realized it. "Oh, Otoshi is inside the house." He led her inside, where Kodachi squeezed the poor man with all her strength, laughing as he tried to get away. 

"Hey, let go of him!" She shoved Kodachi hard. "What are you trying to do- murder him?!" 

"What goes on between me and the man I love does not involve you!" Kodachi threw off her kimono, revealing a green leotard underneath. She pulled out a long ribbon and whipped it at Celina. 

She dodged quickly and the ribbon wrapped around a chair leg, swinging it back at Kodachi and hitting her in the face. 

"Forget it!" Celina helped Otoshi up, Kuno in the background studying the scene closely. "Leave Otoshi alone!"

"Why, little girl, you're in love with this man!" Kodachi laughed to herself. "Just as Akane takes Ranma-darling away from me, you take a man I love away, also!"

"Me?! Love him?!" She growled. "How dare you compare me to Akane?!"

"Think, girl," Kuno whispered to her from behind. "If you want Kodachi to leave you be, pretend that you are in love with Otoshi!"

"So what is it? Do you love him, or do you just want to spoil my fun?" Kodachi tossed her head back.

"I…" She looked to Otoshi, who stared at her with pleading eyes. "I'm engaged to him."

Everyone was shocked. 

"Well then…" Kuno was a little surprised. "Insane younger sister, I think you should leave these two lovebirds alone."

"No!" Kodachi whipped out her ribbon again. "Otoshi will be mine!"

"Hey!" She dodged and kicked her in the face. _"I can't believe I'm fighting over him…" _Celina thought as she tackled her and threw her to the wall. 

"Is it true, though?" Kuno looked at Otoshi. "And who is this girl?"

"Her name's Celina Meraki." Otoshi watched her fight. "And…no, we're not really engaged."

"Otoshi, let's go!" Celina grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the house running. "Thanks for watching my fiancée! Baiiiii!" 

* * * * * * 

"We're back!" They were at the Tendo house once again, just in time for dinner.

"You made it!" Kasumi smiled. 

"We were beginning to worry." Tracey glanced over.

"What the heck happened?" Alana saw how Otoshi was slightly flustered and Celina was scratched up.

"It looks like you ran into someone on the way here." Nabiki studied them. 

"Well, hurry up and sit down! We can't let Kasumi's excellent cooking go to waste!" Genma and Soun started to eat. 

Ranma and Akane sat across from each other, eating their food extremely quickly. They ran out of the house as soon as they set the chopsticks down. 

"Gotta go, I'm going to meet some of my friends!" Akane ran out the door.

"What friends?" Ranma followed her. "I'm going to practice!"

There was a loud splash and a red-haired girl with bright blue eyes appeared. 

"Not again…" Nabiki shook her head.

"Whatdidja do that for?!" Ranma screamed. 

* * * * * * 

The sun was beginning to set on Nerima. Everyone was back to doing what they usually did, but Alana was helping Kasumi out in the kitchen. Tracey was sketching a picture of Mew, Genma and Soun were playing Go, and there was a martial arts master named Happosai, a short old man, who was eating the leftovers of their food. Otoshi and Celina sat outside, staring into the water of the little pool they had out front.

"This is going to be my first night out of our dimension." She joked. 

Otoshi brought his eyes to her as he stood behind her, watching how the golden rays of sunlight hit her hair. Alana glanced out the window as she washed the dishes.

"They're a cute couple, aren't they?" Kasumi looked out the window, too.

"I don't know…" She replied. "It just…doesn't appeal to her." 

"That's too bad…" The pretty girl put her hand to her chin, thinking.

"I want to thank you, for helping me out at the Kuno house." Otoshi said quietly. 

"It was no problem." Celina brushed some hair from her face. "You were in trouble. I knew what I had to do. Right now, all I want is to get back home." 

"I know." He could feel her urge to get back to training as soon as possible. "And I was looking forward to celebrating the New Year's with your friends at the Xanadu Nursery." He paused as she stood up and stared into his eyes. 

"Something's…bothering you." She came up closer and peered into his eyes. "You can't hide anything from me, so don't try." She surprised him by placing her cold hand on his cheek to raise his face. They stood there, in complete silence, as she tried to understand what he was thinking about. "It's…Tracey."

"Nothing's on my mind, nothing is bothering me!" He pulled away from her and ran off. 

"Oh my…" Kasumi and Alana said at the same time. 

* * * * * *

"There you are!" Kodachi was in her leotard outside of Tendo's house when she ran into Otoshi. "I've been looking all over for you, Otoshi-honey!" 

"Aaaaah!" He began to run.

"She's at it again…" Kuno stepped up, followed by Nabiki.

"Hey, did you meet Otoshi's friends?" She asked him with her boring tone of voice. "There's this one girl I'm sure you'd love to get together with! Of course, there's a price." 

"Hi…" Alana blushed as Kuno took her hand.

"Alana Miyamoto, meet Tatewaki Kuno." Nabiki left with a bundle of money in her hand. "You two have fun now!"

_"This girl…" _He thought as he watched her. _"She's more beautiful than Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl combined! But how can I possibly forget about them…?" _

He started to shake as his face turned red from frustration and sweat poured from his face. "No! I must not fall under temptation! Akane! Pigtailed girl! I am coming for you!" Kuno ran out of the house quickly. 

"What a shame…" Kasumi came up. "If he'd settle down with the right girl, he wouldn't be getting hurt by Akane and girl-type Ranma as much."

"Yeah, real shame." Nabiki counted her money carefully. 

* * * * * *

The pretty longhaired girl referred to as Ukyo earlier by Nabiki was at her restaurant cooking. "Hey, are you one of the new people here at Nerima?" She asked as she spotted Tracey outside. 

"Umm…yeah." He came in and sat down.

"Is it true that you got Shampoo and Mousse together, sugar?" Ukyo asked.

"I guess." He spotted someone nearby, dressed like a sign. "Who's…that?"

"Tsubasa!" She kicked the sign, knocking him out of it. "I wish you wouldn't do that, jackass!" 

"Oh…Tsubasa…" Tracey's eyes became hearts as he envisioned Tsubasa surrounded by cherry blossoms and sparkles. 

"Tsubasa?" Alana came in.

"Hey, honey!" Ukyo smiled cheerfully. "You're staying at the Tendo house, right?"

"Yeah, but he likes Tsubasa?" 

"Here's the thing," She whispered as Tracey started to drool. "Tsubasa is a boy!" Alana's eyes widened. "So is Konatsu, another cross-dresser that works for me." 

"How will I ever break the news to Tracey?" Alana thought aloud. 

"I will, for a price." Nabiki appeared out of nowhere. 

Tsubasa had medium length blondish-brown hair, put in a style similar to Ukyo's- the top part tied up and the rest of the hair left down. Alana had to admit the fact that he made a really cute girl. 

"Just wait till he meets Konatsu!" Ukyo sighed. 

* * * * * *

"Help me! Someone! Anyone!" Otoshi was running as fast as he could as Kodachi followed close behind. 

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho hoo!" She twirled the baton and ribbon in the air. "Don't play hard to get! Come to me!" 

"Stop!" Celina jumped out in front of her, giving him a little break. "If you can beat me in a fight, than I promise I'll leave him to you."

"Oh, his fiancée again." Kodachi held her ribbon up high. "Now's a good a time as any to prove to you my love for him!" 

"I'll prove to **_you _**how much I love him!" She turned around and dropped on top of Otoshi, leaning over him.

"Celina…?" He looked up at her with an inquiring look in his eyes. 

She put her hands on his cheeks and brought his face to hers, locking their lips together. 

"No!" Kodachi ran to them, but a strong paralysis attack had her on her knees instantly.

"Oh my…" Alana and Nabiki stepped out of Ucchan's, watching as they kissed for quite a while. 

Kuno appeared and dragged his sister away, muttering something about "the course of love never running smoothly". Celina opened her eyes and made sure they were out of site when she let go of Otoshi. 

"I never knew you had it in you." Nabiki smirked. 

"If you never really liked him, why did you do it?" Alana crossed her arms. 

"What are you talking about?" Celina smiled as she stepped back and revealed what she had done- covered his mouth with duck tape. "I want to thank you, Nabiki, for entertaining me with all those funny stories earlier about Akane and Ranma."

The two of them laughed and walked away. 

"It looks like today really **_wasn't_** your lucky day." Alana leaned down and jeered.

"Mmph?" The tape muffled his voice. 

Mr. Pathetic

"It's getting late, but let's play a little game!" Nabiki, Celina, and Alana were lying around in her room, cuddling Mew and Marril. 

"What kind of game?" Alana rolled over on her blankets on the ground. 

"What's Kasumi doing all this time?" Celina wondered.

"Oh, she's on the phone with Dr. Tofu, some guy she likes." Nabiki answered. "And it's not that late, so let's play a game!"

"Does it have to do with money?" Celina asked.

"Or guys?" Alana's green eyes glowed hopefully. 

"Both." She replied. "So I know you two will love it." She set down a bundle of money on the ground. "Just so you know, this is to show how expensive this game's going to be." Alana and Celina took out their money. "Okay, here's what it is- I gave it the name Mr. Pathetic. What we do is wander around the streets all dolled up, and find the most pathetic men. We must flirt the most pathetic one into dating us, and then bring them back to meet us other two at the movie theater. When we interview them, the girl that won the heart of the most pathetic is the winner!"

"Pathetic guys- wow!" Alana clasped her hands together. "I'm in!"

"All this money- wow!" Celina looked to the two Pokémon next to her. "How do you like that, Mew? Marril?" 

"Alright then, let's begin!" Nabiki stood up, smiling. 

"Oh, where are you girls going this late at night?" Kasumi put her hand over the mouth of the phone as the three dressed-up girls came down the stairs. 

"Out to find some pathetic guys." Alana answered simply as they left.

"Nabiki? Out to get a boyfriend?" Genma in his panda form and Soun looked over from their Go board. 

"Very strange…" Kasumi quickly got to talking with Dr. Tofu again. 

"Otoshi and Tracey are watching Ranma in the Dojo, with Akane." Soun told him. "I'm glad these new friends came along. Nothing bad has happened yet…"

* * * * * *

"This is going to be fun." Nabiki was in a skimpy black skirt, white tank top, and long black vest. "I know just who to find that's really pathetic. The problem is, he's not going to be that easy to talk into dating…"

In another street, Alana, wearing a short red Chinese dress, walked past Ucchan's. 

"I know!" She exclaimed. "This isn't going to be very easy, but Tsubasa and Konatsu are perfect!" 

"Ugh, why did I dress like this?" Celina walked along, wearing torn shorts, a blue tank top, and black boots that came up to her upper thighs. "Who do I know that's pathetic? Mousse, sure, but he's already with Shampoo." Mew was wrapped around her neck, and Marril was next to it on her shoulder. "I'm going to lose a whole bunch of money if I don't find a pathetic guy, and fast!" 

They each went around, trying to find the perfect Mr. Pathetic. The scene goes back to Nabiki, who had gone to the Dojo where she heard Akane was. 

"Hey, Akane." She stepped up, surprising everyone by the way she was dressed. "Do you know where P-chan is?"

"Actually, I don't." She answered.

"Figures…" Nabiki mumbled as she left. "A clueless sister and a pig that always gets lost…"

"Oh, Konatsu? Tsubasa?" Alana stepped into the tiny restaurant. 

"Oh, you were here earlier today." Ukyo came up. "Looking for my waitresses- I mean, waiters?" 

"Yeah, I'd like to date one of them, preferably the most pathetic." She told her. 

"Really? Would you take one of them off my hands?" She grabbed Konatsu. "I can stand Tsubasa, but this guy I can't bear. Have fun, you two!" 

"Great! I got a pathetic guy!" Alana hugged him tight.

"Hey, I got a date!" He smiled. "Even if it wasn't with Ukyo…" 

Celina was wandering around when she found a young man with a bandana around his forehead, obviously lost. 

"And this must be Ryouga…" She smiled to herself. "Hi!" 

"Do-do-do you know where the Tendo house is?" He asked, stammering with shyness. "I kind of got lost…"

"Yeah, I do, but the only way to get there is to go on a date with me!" Celina grabbed his hand. "Come on!"

"And betray my beloved Akane?" Ryouga was shocked. "Get away from me! I will never do anything to hurt her!"

"This is going to be harder than you thought…" Mew giggled. 

"Argh! Well…" Celina looked to her Pokémon for help.

"Like I'd know anything about this!" It shrugged. "If I'm correct, this Ryouga Hibiki guy likes any girl that's nice to him, he's that pathetic."

"Nice to him?!" Celina sighed, figuring she had no choice. "Well…I'll take you straight to the Tendo house then."

"Would you?" He thought of the fact that a girl was being nice to him. "Thanks!" 

_"Like **he** knows the way!" _She thought, smirking as she led him away. _"I'll just show him off on my way to the Tendo house- it'll be just like I'm going on a date!" _

Going back to Nabiki…

"You'll have to do." Nabiki was bored, as usual, and stood on the rail at the ice skating rink. 

"A date…I don't think I have time." Mikado stood before her, combing his hair back. 

"Miki! Miki!" Asuza ran up and grabbed the comb from him. "Cute! Asuza call this Maris! Maris! Maris! Maris!" 

"On the other hand, I need a break from this girl." He grabbed Nabiki by the wrist and led her away. 

"Konatsu, where do you want to go tonight?" Alana was smiling her trademark cheerful smile. He was dressed like a girl, as usual. "Does the movies sound okay?"

"Anything to be with you!" He smiled. 

They were passing the Dojo when Tracey saw them. 

"Ah, this must be Konatsu!" He ran to catch up with them. "Are you befriending Alana here?"

"Uh…" He edged away. 

"Yeah, that's it! And we're going to the movie theater!" Alana waved while she dragged him away. "See ya, Trace!" 

"She's so cute…" Tracey grinned foolishly as he blushed and waved to them. 

"Are you sure this is the way to the Tendo house?" Ryouga was blushing nervously as Celina leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her hands around his arm. 

"Of course! You're so cute…" She could barely stand herself for even talking with a strange guy. Mew and Marril followed closely behind, giggling with each other. "Let's stop by the movie theater first, there's a movie I want to see." 

"Okay…Are you sure this isn't a date?" He rubbed the back of his head with his available hand. 

"Here we are, Mikado." Nabiki led him into the theater. "Let's watch this weird movie here, Princess Mononoke. Oh yeah, and I'm not paying." 

"Forget this, I'm out of here!" He stormed away mumbling, "Can't this girl think of anything but money?" 

"Great, how am I going to find a pathetic guy now?" She sat down on the sidewalk. 

"There you are!" A familiar voice made her smile. Kuno came screeching to a stop in front of her. "Have you seen Akane, the pigtailed girl, or Alana Miyamoto?" 

"Umm…I'll give you some photos of them if you do me a favor!" Nabiki begged.

"What…kind of favor?" 

"Come on, let's watch this movie!" She grabbed him and dragged him in.

A second later, Alana and Konatsu came up and went into the theater, soon followed by Celina and Ryouga. Inside, all three girls met each other. 

"So what pathetic guy did you get?" Alana asked. "I got Ukyo's little cross dresser. And, I think Tracey has a little crush on him! He thinks he's a girl…" 

"Oh…anyway," Celina crossed her arms and jeered. "I got Ryouga Hibiki!" The two girls gasped and looked over to where he was, standing in the line for tickets.

"I only got Kuno…" Nabiki pulled out some money. 

"Wait a minute…" Alana stopped her. "Kuno's pretty pathetic, too!"

"But," Nabiki began. "So is Konatsu. They all are in different ways! But the pathetic we were supposed to be going for is the Ryouga-way or Mousse-way." 

"Looks like I won!" Celina smiled as they handed her bundles of money. "This was a fun game, let's do it again sometime!" 

All three agreed and walked away, laughing. They left their dates at the theater. 

* * * * * *

"Oh, Konatsu…Tsubasa…" Tracey was sitting at the edge of the house, staring at the starlit sky. He was staring at the white lights, daydreaming about his cute little crush. 

"How will anyone ever break the news to him?" Kasumi wondered as she watched from the kitchen. "Konatsu isn't a girl…" 

"Who knows?" Alana was helping her cook, as usual. 

"We've spent an entire day out of our world." Celina told Otoshi and Nabiki. 

Static could be heard loudly from Celina's backpack. The three stared as she walked over and pulled out her video cellular phone. A familiar face appeared. 

"Satsuki!" Cid moved his glasses to his head, revealing his tear filled green eyes. "Where are you?! We're so worried!"

"Big brother!" She was overjoyed.

"Siduko!" Otoshi's face popped up next to hers. "We got stuck in a different dimension! Help us!"

"We're working on it!" A different and familiar voice made Celina gasp. A green haired boy with a cat-like mouth appeared. "Hey, it's your fav Pokémon researcher- Masaki!"

"Bill!" She shouted. "Masaki! Help us!"

"Yeah, like I said, we have an idea of what to do." Cid pulled the screen in his direction. "We're at the science lab with Professor Oak. I want you to gather up everyone and stand near your videophone. There might be some momentary pain, but we're going to pull you through to another dimension."

"So…it might not be **_that_** world?" Otoshi sighed.

"It's worth taking the risk." Cid shook his head. "But we can only do this at certain times, when all conditions are right. Quickly, gather everyone up!" 

"We're going home!" Celina shouted, Mew and Marril covering their ears by her loudness. 

Everyone stood outside while she set up the phone. Tracey bought a picture of Konatsu from Nabiki, and Alana a picture of Mousse. Tendo, Genma, Kasumi, Ranma, Akane and Nabiki stood nearby, watching. Kasumi was petting Mew and Marril kindly, giggling as they cooed in happiness. Suddenly, Kuno jumped into the scene, startling them. He went and hugged Alana tightly, and to their surprise she didn't refuse. 

"I will miss you, fair one! Farewell!" Tears strolled down his face. Then he turned to Nabiki. "You left me at the theater the other day! I was forced to watch a movie with the cross dresser and Ryouga Hibiki!" 

"What did you think of Princess Mononoke?" Nabiki asked, crossing her arms. 

"I must say I enjoyed it…" He thought to himself for a minute. 

"You know what?" Celina asked her. "As a psychic, I can see you have quite a future with this dashing young man in your life." 

"You've got to be kidding." She shook her head. 

"Love may be closer than you think, Nabiki." She answered as they all looked to Kuno. 

"Wait! Wait for Shampoo!" Shampoo was running to them happily, holding hands with Mousse. 

"I'm glad you could make it!" Tracey smiled. 

"Looks like the hypnosis hasn't worn off yet…" Kasumi said quietly. 

"Thank you for making Shampoo open her eyes and love me." Mousse walked to Celina and Tracey. "I owe it to you guys. Good-bye."

"Maybe…" She whispered as Ranma congratulated the happy couple. "Maybe Shampoo really does have a spot in her heart for a cute little blind duck named Mousse."

"I wish Konatsu would do the same for me…" He sighed heavily in unison with Alana, who watched Shampoo and Mousse arm-to-arm. 

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded the four of them. Mew and Marril quickly hopped into their trainers' arms. Celina looked to all of them as they waved. Genma and Tendo, Ranma and Akane, Kuno and Nabiki, and Kasumi next to Shampoo and Mousse. Soon the picture of Nerima disappeared in a bright flash, and the four trainers and two Pokémon came crashing down on some grass. 

"Big brother…?" Celina looked around hopefully as she stood up. 

"No!" Tracey hit the ground with his fist. "We're not home. We're in another dimension."

"This is…most unfortunate." Otoshi looked at Celina's hope filled eyes, resembling that of a little girl who was lost and looking for her brother for help. 

"This sucks!" Alana kicked the grass. "And it's nighttime! And this new look really doesn't go with me!"

They all had bigger eyes, and they were all very tall and skinny. Otoshi's hair was slightly purpler, but that was basically the only difference. 

"We have our sleeping bags, we should camp out tonight." Celina said. 

"That won't be necessary!" A pink haired girl dressed in a boy's school uniform came up. "I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying. It looks like you've got yourself in a real mess. My name's Utena Tenjou." 

"I'm Celina Meraki." She turned to her, sensing that she had a kind soul. "That's Tracey, or Kenji Sugimori, that's Alana Miyamoto, and the kendo is Tenaki Otoshi." 

"You guys can stay in our dorm!" Utena held up a little mouse-monkey. "This is Chuchu, and the girl inside is Anthy Himemiya. Actually, I think she's in the school greenhouse. Anyway, the south dorm is basically empty except for us, so you can stay in the other rooms."

"Gee, thanks!" Alana smiled gratefully. 

"I'm sure glad we landed here, of all places in this dimension." Tracey said as they followed her inside. 

Part 4: My Love, My Kendo- Death to the Rose Bride!

"Thanks for letting us stay here." Celina told Utena as they met her in the dining room. It was morning, and everyone had already woken up. "Hey, why do you wear a black uniform? Black is meant for boys, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'll explain. That's one weird story you told me last night, about your real world and stuff." The pink-haired girl stretched. "But I guess I have to believe it, my world being weird and all."

"Tell us!" Tracey came in, dressed in a boy's school uniform. "Alana is checking out the school- it's quite a place, this Ohtori Academy." 

They were all sitting at the table, eating their breakfast as she explained everything to them. She dressed like a boy to be closer to the prince that gave her a ring when her parents died, and the Student Council in the school all had rings just like it. Touga Kiryuu was the president and a major playboy, Ms. Jury Arisugawa was a beautiful woman in love with another girl, Miki Kaoru was a prodigy that played piano and fenced at a national level, and there was the captain of the kendo team that was recently expelled from the school named Kyouichi Saionji. They were always dueling over a girl called the Rose Bride, which was Anthy, who would supposedly give them power to revolutionize the world. Utena was the current dueling champion, meaning she owned Anthy Himemiya. And there was an organization that was completely against Anthy as the Rose Bride, called the Black Rose Duelists. 

"That's…quite a story…" Otoshi had joined them and listened to her. 

"Isn't it though? I hardly believe it myself…" Utena laughed. 

Alana was walking around in a cute girl's uniform, admiring the great weather. Some guys had gathered around her, noticing how incredibly pretty she was. Everyone in the background seemed to be perfect and attractive. She neared a beautiful green house and opened the door. Alana accidentally tripped coming in and landed on the ground before a girl watering the flowers. She stood up, brushed off her skirts, looked up at the girl…

And screamed bloody murder. 

"What was that?!" A blue haired boy with large blue eyes looked up. 

"I'm not sure, Miki." A beautiful woman with blonde curls and green eyes stood up. They were on school campus when the shrill scream rang through the air. 

"Miss Jury, we better check this out." Miki started over to the greenhouse. 

"What in the world?" A tall man with purple eyes and long, wavy green hair looked out the window to the dorm. "A woman just screamed…Wakaba!" 

"Saionji, it came from the green house!" A cute girl with light brown hair in a ponytail ran in. 

"A princess in distress?" A man with long red hair looked out the window to the music room as he buttoned up his white uniform jacket. "I better see what this is all about." He left the room where a girl was busy fixing her hair and putting her clothes back on. 

"Miss Nanami, some girl in the greenhouse just screamed! She's scared of Anthy!" A girl with pigtails came up and told another girl with light blonde hair and a braid across her head.

"I better check this out." Nanami started over.

Utena and the rest had come quickly, meeting Saionji and Wakaba, Jury and Miki, and Touga, the red haired one, on the way. Alana was on the ground, huddled against the glass wall trembling in fear. When Celina stepped in, her eyes widened. 

"What… is it?" She asked as she stared at the figure of fright. 

It was a girl with short purple hair and large green eyes, a slightly longer nose than usual, a small dot on her forehead, and large glasses. But the thing was- she had dark skin. 

"Come to think of it," Tracey rubbed his chin as he stared. "I've never seen a girl in our world with dark skin. A few guys, I suppose, but…" 

"What? You're scared of Anthy Himemiya?" Utena was angered. "And just because she looks different! Get to know her first!" 

"Hahahahahaa!" Touga started to laugh. 

"Big brother, what's so funny?" Nanami ran up, looking at the new ones.

Saionji stood from far off, trying not to be noticed. Wakaba came up and slowly approached the group. 

"You should have expected something this strange when we came here." Otoshi walked to Alana to help her up, but Touga stepped in front of him and helped her to her feet. 

"Such a pretty young woman…" Miki stared at her. 

"It looks like another target for Touga." Jury crossed her arms, her face emotionless. "But what's this? These people are obviously very new to this school." 

"We're just visiting! Heh heh…" Tracey chuckled nervously. 

"I hope we didn't worry anyone!" Celina grabbed Alana's hand. "We should be going now!" 

"Wait…" The dark-skinned girl called Anthy stepped forward. She handed Alana a very dark red rose, almost black. "I'm sorry for any trouble I caused." 

"Grr…" Alana's green eyes flashed in despise as she snatched the rose from her. 

Everyone looked at each other, thinking. Saionji watched the entire thing and snuck back to the east dorm with Wakaba. They were taking a break, so not many people were at school. Touga, Miki, and Jury were in the Student Council, and they always were around the campus. Utena walked Celina, Alana, Otoshi, and Tracey back to their dorm. 

"I saw someone…" Alana said as if in a trance as she sat down and drank some tea. "When we left the greenhouse, there was a man with long green hair…" 

"You must mean Saionji!" Utena exclaimed. "Kyouichi Saionji. I thought he was expelled…" 

"I think it is better if we stayed in separate rooms." Otoshi had Marowak out, and it was chasing Chu-chu. 

"Alana, don't go all guy-crazy again! Mousse was enough, I don't want to go through that again…" Celina shook her head as Mew curled up in her shoulder.

"Saionji…" Tracey thought to himself as Marril cuddled in Utena's lap. 

"He's some weirdo that loves Anthy." She shook her head of pink hair. "I had to fight him before, but I did it just for my friend Wakaba when he posted her love letter to him for everyone to see. But when I beat him, I was engaged to Anthy. He's obsessed about her." 

"What about that blonde girl?" Celina asked. "I'm guessing that was Nanami, Touga's little sister." 

"Yeah, she's got this really huge big brother complex." Utena answered. 

"If you actually showed your love for your brother, you'd be just like her, Celina!" Otoshi laughed. 

"He acts like a brother if he has to." She went on, sighing. "I guess you could say her prince is her brother." 

"Tell me more about this Saionji guy." Alana turned to her. "If his first name is Kyouichi, then he must be a kendo to be called by his last name." 

"He was the captain of the Kendo team before he was expelled." Utena glanced down at Marril. "And these are pocket monsters?" 

"That's right!" Tracey grinned. "But we want to get home for the New Year." 

"That's in about four days." Otoshi calculated. 

"There must be some way to get home…" Alana muttered as she left the room. 

She wandered around the school, noticing how beautiful and peaceful everything was. The guys were good-looking, but Saionji had somehow gotten to her the most. Alana daydreamed about him, thinking about how he loved Anthy so much. 

"Excuse me!" Nanami came up to her, a cute smile on her face. "I was there when that horrible Anthy scared you. I'm just wondering if you're feeling alright now!" 

"I'm fine, thanks." Alana smiled. "And you're Touga's little sister?"

"That's me!" She brushed aside a strand of light blonde hair. "I couldn't help but overhear- are you looking for Saionji?" Alana nodded her head. "Well, I don't think you could get to him even if you wanted to. He loves Anthy Himemiya." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"_Ohayo_!" Celina popped out of nowhere dressed in a girl's school uniform. "Talking about Saionji, the handsome kendo?" 

"Oh, that uniform really goes with you! Both of you! It just suits you perfectly!" Nanami stepped back to look at them. "Anyway, the only way to get to Saionji is to eliminate Anthy." 

"Look, I hate her a lot, but I think it's better if we leave the pathetic, spineless, hideous creature alone." Celina crossed her arms, her purple eyes cold. "She barely has any friends, and there's a reason for that. Why should we care about her anyway? I don't want to waste my time." 

"Because I want Saionji!" Alana stomped her foot. 

"Anthy is a pain that we must eradicate immediately!" Nanami agreed. "All she does is get in the way. Every girl in this school always wonders why so many guys love her! It's annoying!" 

"If Utena can look for her prince, so can I!" Alana said. She whipped out the dark red rose Anthy had given her earlier. "If the only way I can get him is to destroy her, so be it!" 

"I just realized something!" Celina exclaimed. "Everyone has their own color rose. Touga's is red, Saionji's is green, Jury's is gold, Miki's is blue, Nanami's is yellow, Anthy's is pink, Utena's is white…" She grabbed the dark red rose from Alana. "Your color has always been a dark, blackish-red, Alana. So this rose has significance for you!" 

"You need a color, too!" Nanami pulled a dark purple rose out of nowhere and handed it to her. "Here! I couldn't help but notice how pretty your eyes are, and what a lovely color rose it makes!" 

"Hmm…" Celina remembered something. "There's rumors of Black Rose Duelists whose mission is the destroy Anthy, the Rose Bride. Their rings and roses are black. Is there a reason our colors are very dark and close to black?" 

"Fate sure has a mysterious way of working out." Nanami wondered. 

"Death to the Rose Bride!" Alana raised her rose in the air. 

"For the revolution of this world!" Celina smiled. 

The scene goes to the elevator where three forms appear. Touga talks in the background, saying: "If it does not break out of its shell, the chick will die without being born. We are the chick. The world is our egg. If we do not crack our shell, we will die without being born. Smash the world's shell…" 

"For the revolution of the world!" The three Student Council members say. 

"So we have newcomers." Touga dropped a letter on the table. "End of the World predicted this." 

"Yes, and one of them were to fall in love with one of us." Miki stopped the stopwatch to finish writing. 

"It already looks like that Alana Miyamoto girl has fallen for someone, and I don't mean Anthy." Jury looked to Touga. 

"It was said that these four and their pets are from another dimension." Touga went on. "And they obviously aren't that fond of the Rose Bride. Let's wait and see." 

The tone changes as the scene goes to a room where two female shadow figures stand, each holding a rose. 

"Do you know? Do you know? Have you heard the news?" A-ko began. "There are newcomers at the school. Four strange newcomers." 

"Now the two girls have their own color roses. What does this mean?" B-ko asked as they danced around, rose petals falling everywhere. 

"Is it fate? What of the bride? Do you know? Do you know?" The two shadow girls held the roses to their faces. 

Nanami led Alana and Celina around the school, introducing them to several new people. One of them was one of the girls that always followed Nanami around, another was the girl mentioned earlier with Saionji, Wakaba, and a cute little boy named Mitsuru Tsuwabuki. They all had the same goal in common- the destruction of the Rose Bride, Anthy Himemiya. 

"You're not allowed to go into an official duel, you not bearing the ring." Nanami raised her left hand to show them the silver ring with a rose crest on it. "But Anthy's always following Utena around so it doesn't matter. Alana, you should challenge Utena to a non-official sword duel. Anthy will be there, I'm sure. All you need to do is kill her!" 

"Yes! That's what I'll do!" Alana imagined it happening. She strikes both Utena and Anthy down and Saionji appeared out of nowhere and took Alana into his arms. "Yes! This is my chance!" 

"I'm not getting into this." Celina left with the two other girls that followed Nanami, who she had made quick friends with. "I mean, hurt Utena? She's been so nice to us…" 

Otoshi was in the Kendo room, swinging one of the available wooden swords around. He sensed someone behind him and whipped around quickly to face Tracey. 

"You're really good at that." The boy complimented. "How long have you been training?" 

"Nine years, I should think." Otoshi's eyes were closed and his tone of voice seemed slightly cold. 

"Listen," Tracey began. "I never really had the chance to talk to you about what happened… on Christmas." 

"What do I care?" The kendo walked over to the rack and pulled out a real samurai sword. "I admit that I saw you and Celina together that night, but it never bothered me. I have more important things to worry about. I must train- both in the way of kendo and the Pokémon League."

"I just want you to know…" He continued. "I have important things to think about, too. I want to be a famous Pokémon Watcher, and I can't let Ms. Satsuki get in my way. I like her, but not as much as to put her ahead of what I truly want to do in life. No, I do not like her like **_that_**." 

"Is that all you came here to tell me?" Otoshi seemed emotionless, not even caring. 

"Yeah, that's it." He left, Marril waddling after him. 

Otoshi watched him shut the door as he left, and his face softened. He knew he shouldn't act in such a way, especially when he was putting his friendship with them all in danger. He **_did _**have important things to worry about- his friends. 

* * * * * * 

"What are they up to?" Tracey walked up to Celina and the two other girls, whose names were Aiko Wakiya and Yuuko Oose. He was referring to Alana and Nanami, who were talking in hushed voices in the background. 

"Hi everyone!" A cheerful voice made them look up as Wakaba stepped out. "I heard there's this new plan to destroy Anthy Himemiya, is it true?" 

"I guess so…" Celina's arms were crossed as she leaned on the walls and her friends were scattered around the stairs. "I'd rather ignore that pathetic fool." 

Tracey was gawking at nearly every girl that passed by, considering they were all very attractive. They would comment on how cute of a little boy he was and walk away giggling. 

"So Keiko is a Black Rose Duelist, too?" He asked Wakaba. 

"_Hai_." Her tone of voice had become serious. 

Miki was in the music room, playing his usual song on the piano. The song drifted in through the open window where all the girls and Tracey were sitting. Celina lifted her head and looked up at the room. 

"That's Miki Kaoru playing." Aiko said. 

"That's the Sunlit Garden, the song he wrote himself!" Yuuko told them. "He's such a genius…" 

"And cute, too!" Aiko giggled. 

Celina had left quickly, and Tracey had already left in a different direction. She arrived at the room where the piano playing became louder. She opened the door quietly, not wishing to disturb him. Miki was deep in thought as his fingers flew over the black and white keys. 

"Sunlit Garden…" She whispered to herself. "The name must stand for something…" Celina could see pictures of a little boy and girl in a garden, playing a duet on a cute little piano. It was Miki and his twin sister Kozue. "I can see what happened now…" 

Miki stopped playing and looked up at her. She opened her eyes and stared back at him. 

"I wish people wouldn't sneak up on me when I play." He smiled. "You're Celina Meraki, one of the new people here." 

"Yeah…" She relaxed and walked to the piano. He watched as she hit key D. "I play piano, too. I have since I was a very little girl…" Celina closed her eyes again as she thought about who had taught her- her older brother. The scene shows a flashback to when Celina was just a toddler and Cid was young. He laughed as she banged the keys in frustration. "…My big brother…" 

"Oh…" Miki was abruptly reminded of Kozue, and how she had always called him that. And for some strange reason, Celina reminded him of Nanami. "Well, I'd like it if you'd show me how well you play." 

He stood up and let her sit at the chair. The piano was of high quality, and the sunlight from the window reflected off the keys. She looked up and saw the sheet music, handwritten, entitled "Sunlit Garden". She hesitated, but began to play the song. 

"As famous as your song is here, I've never heard anything like it before." Celina said as she played. "It's like you put so much emotion into it- anyone can feel what **_you _**felt when they hear it." 

_"She doesn't have what I'm looking for." _He thought to himself as she played. _"She can read the notes well, but the feeling just isn't there." _Miki smiled. _"But there's something else. She's putting feeling into it, too. It's like…" _He turned away for a brief minute. _"She's probably reminded of how her older brother taught her when she was little. I can't help but feel sorry for her. She must miss her brother back at home." _

Tracey was wandering around when he ran into Nanami and her three followers.

"Oh, she's done talking with Alana?" He asked as she walked by quickly, deep in thought.

"Yeah, but I don't think you should bother her!" Keiko whispered. 

Tracey wondered what she meant as he walked along. He had taken off the red headband her wore in his black hair, figuring it really didn't go with the bluish uniforms the school required. He noticed a beautiful woman leaning on the wall and looking down outside. He recognized her as Ms. Jury Arisugawa, one of the Student Council. Her hair was in long gold tubes of curls, like Alana's when she was in the Girl's Day contest. He had heard Jury was always respected, even feared, not just because of her age- but also because of her attitude. She had a sad story behind her- She was friends with a handsome young man and a younger girl. The man loved her, but Shiori, the girl, tore them apart by taking him. But it wasn't the man Jury loved, it was Shiori. Tracey had met Shiori earlier, and for some strange reason she reminded him of Anthy. It was said Anthy reminded Jury of Shiori, also.

"Oh, it's one of you new ones." She turned around to look at him, her green eyes careless. 

"Yes." He noticed the gold locket around her neck. "You really seem to have a place here among the other students. They all respect you." 

"Heh! Even the teachers will suck up to me." She sneered. "That's how it is, I guess." 

"Tell me, why would you duel for the Rose Bride?" He asked. "Was it power you wanted, also?" 

"I don't believe in miracles." She said coldly. "I wanted to prove it to that noble tomboy." 

He left her alone and walked on, bumping into Miki and Celina on the way. 

"Hey, do you know where Alana and Otoshi went?" She was in a good mood. 

"Otoshi's in the Kendo room and Alana just disappeared." Tracey shrugged. 

"Oh, Ms. Jury." Miki walked over to her. 

"Let's check out her room in the south dorm." Celina suggested. But she paused for a minute, watching how relaxed Jury was around Miki. He walked away, leaving her alone again. "Why don't you go, I'll catch up with you in a second." Tracey left according to her will. Celina approached Jury. "Hi, you're Ms. Jury of the Student Council, aren't you?" 

"You must be that psychic I've heard so much about." She seemed indifferent. 

"……" She thought for a second, and then opened her eyes. "That locket you wear… the photo in it…" Jury turned to her, anger developing in her face. 

"How did you know anything about that?" Her green eyes flashed. 

"I can tell it's all you think about now." Celina sat down on the edge of the wall. "Listen…I think I know how you feel. I think it's happening to me right now." 

"That can't be possible." Jury turned away. "No one knows the pain I feel everyday from the fact that…" 

"Trust me, I know how you feel." She was staring down at the ground. "It's strange, though, how we chose who we did." 

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was bitter. 

"If I'm correct, it was that Shiori girl you cared for." The sound of her name made Jury clench her teeth. "She's the complete opposite of you, and I bet everyone always wonders-"

"And just what is the meaning of this talk?!" Jury screamed. "How can you possibly know how I feel?! Who do you love, anyway?! That boy, Tracey, or the Kendo, Otoshi?!" 

"……" Celina pulled something out, hidden in her uniform sleeve. It was an old photo of Alana and her when they were slightly younger, hugging each other as they laughed. "…Don't you think she's pretty? I mean, Alana…" 

"…Yes." Jury was getting curious. 

"I always envied her…How she could get boys to love her so easily…" She laughed a little. "The only thing I could do to keep me from actually showing my jealousy was to beat her at everything- every contest, fight, argument…" 

"And she never beat you?" 

"…No." Celina put the photo back in her clothes. "That's what I mean by the way we're alike…" 

"…I see." Jury flashed a beautiful smile, surprising her. "It was nice talking with you, Satsuki." 

* * * * * *

Celina went to her room, a few doors away from Utena and Anthy's. Anthy was probably in her room, but Utena went to talk with Wakaba somewhere else. Mew and Marril greeted their trainers cheerfully at the door, but scurried outside to play with 

Chu-chu. Tracey wanted to go back to his room, so Celina walked over to Alana's door. She twisted the knob, but it was locked. 

"Who is it?" Alana's voice asked politely. "Just a minute." There was a lot of rustling and she finally opened the door. She wasn't in her uniform anymore- she was wearing some fancy golden and red robes. "Oh, Celes!" 

"What the heck are you doing?" Celina eyed her carefully. When she tried to peek into her room, Alana (being taller) blocked her way. "What are you hiding?" 

"Nothing, I just… have company." The pretty girl stuttered, staring at the ground. 

"I'll leave now, if you'd like." Touga stepped out, buttoning up his white jacket. "I hope to see you later, though." As he passed by Celina he winked seductively. 

"What is that about?!" She crossed her arms, angry. "I told you not to be doing anything like this right now! We need to get home! Quit thinking about guys and make our journey a little easier!" 

"You're so selfish, Celes! Don't you care?!" Alana's face became red with anger. "Hanging around with you in your stupid quest to become a Pokémon Master is depriving me of what I want! Guys!" 

"Is that all you care about?!" Her dark purple eyes glowed. "We need to get home! All you could do this entire time is make it harder by attaching to every good-looking guy you see! I can tell you've been passed around a lot, slut!" Her last words echoed through the empty hallway. Tracey peered out, curious and scared. 

"You…you called me…" Tears formed in Alana's green eyes. She stared at the ground, avoiding Celina's relentless cold glare, burning into her. Alana sniffed for a second, but stood up and smacked her across the cheek so fast that no one saw it coming. 

"……" Celina hadn't flinched. A red mark formed on her cheek, but she stood, as cold as ever, not even feeling the stinging pain. Tracey gasped, and Utena came in. Utena looked at the tense scene, clueless as to what had happened. "Fine then." Celina pulled out her dark purple rose and threw it at Alana's feet. "How about a little practice battle before you go out with your Bride-destroying plan?" She smirked. "And I don't mean Pokémon battling." 

"I accept that challenge!" Alana quickly wiped her tears away. "In one hour, under that big tree outside the music room!" 

* * * * * *

Touga, Nanami, Jury, Miki, Otoshi, Tracey, Mew and Marril and Chu-chu, Anthy, Utena, Wakaba, and Nanami's three followers gathered near the site of the ensuing duel. Celina and Alana were there, dressed back into their usual clothes and ready to fight with their color roses pinned to their shirts. Saionji watched from upstairs, not wishing to be seen. Chu-chu, Mew, and Marril raised three bells in the air and rang them, signaling the fight to start. 

"I'll set your priorities straight, once and for all!" Celina pulled out a long, thin, curved sword- a katana Otoshi had given her. 

"I'll knock that self-righteous, cold, and merciless look off of your face!" Alana pulled out a thin sword- the one Miki had offered for her use. "You'll learn to care about other things than Pokémon one of these days!" 

Alana flew at her, dark red rose petals falling around her. Celina stood, not even moving, and threw her katana in the air. Everyone wondered what she was doing. Alana concentrated on her target- the purple rose on her friend's chest. But the katana appeared before her, jabbing at her. Everyone gasped- Celina was using skilled telekinesis to control the sword, meaning Alana couldn't get anywhere near her. 

"That-That's unfair!" Miki shouted. 

"There are no rules in this fight." Touga told him. 

"This is just a silly quarrel between those two girls." Jury crossed her arms, watching. "They seem so much like opposites, though." 

"I could never understand how opposing girls could make friends like that." Otoshi wondered. 

The glowing samurai sword clashed with Alana's, her face tightened with struggle. Celina's eyes were closed as she stood in the background, the same blue glow surrounding her as a faint smile showed on her lips. 

"Give up now, Alana." She jeered. "You never **_could _**beat me at anything."

Alana suddenly turned away from Celina and her sword and dashed to the crowd. Everyone stepped aside as she ran except for Anthy. She headed straight towards her, anger burning in her eyes as she focused on her goal. 

"What's she doing?!" Utena screamed. 

"Get away, Anthy!" Miki ran up to save her, but someone else jumped in the way.

A tall mysterious form leapt into the scene, grabbed Anthy, and leapt away, barely missing Alana's sword. Celina watched the whole thing and dropped her sword to the ground in a loud clatter. Alana was breathing heavily from the run and fire burned in her green eyes as she clenched her teeth at the site. Saionji had saved Anthy just in time, and he brushed himself off as everyone ran to see if she was all right. Everyone but Nanami and her three followers. 

"Are you okay?" Miki helped her up. 

"You should've been able to dodge that with no problem at all." Jury criticized. 

"Saionji… you've definitely proved your love for her now." Touga crossed his arms. "Strange… I thought you were expelled from that little incident a while ago…" 

"Alana…?" Tracey asked as he and Otoshi approached the panting girl. 

"Aargh!" She pounded the cement with her fist. "I was so close!" 

"……" Celina hadn't moved, but was watching everything intensely. "Stupid…I admire your courage, but think what's going to happen to us now. You tried to kill the Rose Bride." 

"I can't believe you did that." Wakaba whispered. "Even **_I _**wouldn't have thought of something like that." 

"Your foolishness will get us in trouble." Otoshi scolded. 

"Forget this." Celina whipped out her phone and Pokédex. "I'm calling home." 

"What? You knew you could do it but you waited until now?!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Actually, I did it for Alana." She looked down at her angry friend. "I couldn't just get us out of here so fast that it would break her heart. Besides…" She whipped back her black ponytail. "The guys here are really cute…" 

Alana looked up at her, a questioning look in her eyes. It made sense to her- Celina **_did _**care for her feelings, and her priorities were made to suit everyone. 

"You're such a good friend!" She jumped into her arms with tears in her eyes. 

Tracey and Otoshi looked at each other, smiling, as Celina started to dial a few numbers on her phone. Nanami was busy keeping her brother and the others away from them by talking useless babble about how "she was so scared for Anthy's life". 

"Mew, Marril, you ready to go back home?" Celina looked to her Pokémon amd they recalled them. Suddenly, Cid's face appeared on the screen of the Pokédex. "Big brother!" 

"Satsuki! We finally found you!" Cid called Professor Oak and Bill to the screen. "Okay, hold hands everyone, we're taking you through the dimension warp again!" 

"Bye, Nanami, Wakaba, Aiko, Keiko, and Yuuko!" She waved to them as everyone turned around in surprise. 

"Wait a minute!" Utena ran up to them. 

"Sorry for any trouble we caused you!" Tracey smiled. "Thanks for your hospitality!" 

Everyone ran to the four, but a blinding light surround them and disappeared, taking them with it. Miki spotted something on the ground and read it out loud for everyone. 

"I'm guessing this is Ms. Satsuki's color." He said as he read the letter attached to a dark purple rose. "Never forget about that shining thing, Miki Kaoru. You reminded me of how much I need my older brother around by that song, and Nanami did the same by her adoring attitude with her brother. _Sayonara_, and _arigato_! Goodbye, and thank you!" 

Saionji found something else on the ground. 

"I'll never forget you, my prince…"He read. It was a very dark red rose with the letter attached to it. "Wha…?" 

As the four trainers floated through the purple-blue oblivion of dimension travel, Alana drifted away from the others, an object in her hand. It was a green rose, Saionji's color, and she smiled as she dropped it and watched it disappear in the lighted nothing-ness. They fell to the cement ground, groaning as they stood up. 

"Where are we…?" Otoshi rubbed his head. 

"If I'm correct," Tracey said. "We aren't home." 

"It's Japan, though!" Alana pointed to the Tokyo Tower. 

"Real helpful…" Celina rolled her eyes. She gasped when she saw her phone. "No…It broke…" The wires hung out everywhere. "Damn!" 

"First we need to find out what's so special about this place." Alana stood up. 

"And get a new phone while we're at it…" Otoshi glanced hopelessly at Celina. 

Part 5: ON THAT DIGITAL PATHWAY HOME…

"This place seems pretty normal." Tracey commented as they walked through the busy streets. "Tokyo's as crowded as usual, but we all look different." 

"I'm a whole lot skinnier than before." Alana noticed. "I really don't like this new look." 

"We don't stand out that much, though." Otoshi's eyes scanned the streets. 

"Hey! Check out that television set!" Celina ran to the store window. They were showing scenes of the western lands, but east of Asia. "Look at all those people there. Some of them are even fat!" 

"Ugh!" Alana looked at a fat blonde woman waltzing around. "How can people stand living like that? We don't have that problem here, and I'm glad." 

"Really, just how much food do you have to eat to be like that?" Tracey wondered. "Snorlax is overweight, but it eats so much food it makes sense!" 

"Did it ever occur to you that we eat like pigs but we don't gain a pound?" Otoshi asked. "Especially you women…" 

"It's impossible to get like that, simply impossible." Celina said. "Well, in our world at least." 

"I'm so glad we're back home!" A girl's voice squealed. "Being stuck in the Digiworld was really getting to me." 

"Dimension travelers…?" Celina looked to her friends. 

"Yeah, and the first thing I'm doing is eating a huge meal back at the apartment!" A boy exclaimed. 

"Umm…Tai?" A strange voice made him turn around. 

The four trainers looked over to the group and studied them curiously. There were about seven kids, and it looked like some strange creatures were following them. To others it appeared like the monsters were just dolls, but being from a monster world themselves, the four realized they were alive. 

"This is awfully unusual…" Alana looked over at them. "They have little monsters, too!"

"Apparently, each kid has his or her own monster." Tracey rubbed his chin. 

"I don't know about this…" Otoshi seemed skeptical. "All I want is to get back to our own world and not get mingled in other people's lives." 

"I agree." Celina shook her head with closed eyes. "I'm tired of this. In everywhere we went to we got involved in this big mess that took us a while to get out of. Let's just get a new phone and on with our journey home." 

"Marii! Marril!" Marril popped out of its Pokéball and into Tracey's arms. 

"Aww, what a cute little doll!" A woman commented as she walked by. 

"It's so realistic, I would've guessed it was an actual animal!" A man stopped. 

A huge crowd gathered around him as they chatted loudly about Marril. It stood absolutely still, frightened by all the attention. 

"It looks like we've got no choice…" Otoshi sighed as the group of kids walked over to see. "Stupid Marril…" 

"Is that a Digimon?" One of the girls asked one of the boys. She had short brownish hair and a blue modernistic helmet on. "Do you think that boy over there has been to the Digiworld, too?" 

"I'm not sure, Sora…" A brown haired boy answered. He had goggles on his head. "But then again, I was sure my little sister Kari had access to the Digiworld too, so that means other kids must have. Does he have a Digivice?" 

"No, they all carry red and white balls of some sort…" A blonde boy said. He had blue eyes and a sleeveless green shirt on. It looked like his little brother was with him. "Maybe we should ask…" 

"No way, Matt!" A blue haired boy with large nerdy glasses stepped forward. "I was always told on to talk with strangers, and besides, what if they're bad guys?" 

"I think what Joe says is perfectly logical, but why would any evil Digimon be controlled by average teenagers?" A boy with red hair crossed his arms. 

"Oh, it's so cute!" The girl that the four had heard first was petting Marril frantically. "I wonder where you got this…" 

"Umm…" Tracey watched, a nervous sweat drop appearing on his head. "I'm Tracey, or Kenji Sugimori. And you are…?" 

"Just call me Mimi!" She chirped cheerfully. She was a cute girl, wearing a frilly pink dress and a pink hat over her head of long light brown hair. She pointed to her friends that gasped in fear. "That is Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Matt, and T.K. Oh yeah, those are our Digimon!"

"What are you talking about, Mimi?" Tai came up and put his hand over her mouth, a sweat drop appearing on the side of his head. "Poor girl, she's been delusional lately. Fell off the Tokyo Tower, really sad incident…" 

"That's…okay…" Celina stared at them strangely. "I'm Celina Meraki." 

"Hmm…" Alana looked to Izzy, the red haired boy. It was obvious to her that he was a child prodigy, and he carried a computer with him as he came forward. "Hey, do you know anything about dimension travel, by any chance?" 

"Uh…" He looked surprised. "Dimension travel?"

"Yes, we are in need of someone with the skills to send us through to another dimension." Otoshi glanced over at him. 

"I guess we could use our Digivices to get you to wherever you're going!" Mimi cried as she got away from Tai. "Besides, I think you're quite a hunk! Teehee!" She blushed at the site of Otoshi. "Wow, a Kendo!" 

"She acts a lot like you when you were younger." Celina smirked at Alana. "Anyway, do you have the tools to get us home?" 

"I should think so…" Izzy motioned for them to step away from the crowd. Everyone followed him to the park nearby. 

"We got lost in our travels, and we ended up here." Alana stared at them with pleading eyes. "We want to get home for New Year's Eve." 

"Izzy can do it!" Sora smiled kindly. "If anyone can, it's Izzy."

"And what are these…Digimon you were talking about?" Celina studied an orange lizard-like one belonging to Tai. 

"You see, we were brought into another dimension, too!" Tai laughed. 

"So you're going to use the same devices that brought you there to take us back to our world?" Tracey asked, recalling Marril quickly so that it wouldn't worry about Mimi. 

"Well, I'm trying." Izzy typed furiously on his computer.

"Thank you for stopping on your way home to help us." Otoshi said. 

"No problem, I guess…" T.K. grinned. 

"I just want to be home with my big brother again…" Celina was starting to sound like a baby. "And Masaki and Professor Oak and Mom…" 

"Having so much time pass by without seeing James is driving me crazy!" Alana growled as she tore at the grass. "James! James my love!" 

"Not having to see any new Pokémon besides ours is driving me crazy…" Tracey sighed. "There's a big chance we won't get home in the next dimension we go to, but that's a chance I'm willing to take!" He whipped out his sketch book and started to draw the Digimon. 

"Pokémon? Pocket monsters?" Joe guessed. "That's interesting." 

"Digimon are digital monsters." Tai hugged his Agumon. 

"And they protect us when we get in trouble." Sora pet Biyomon. 

"Is it alright if we can talk now?" One of the Digimon asked. 

"Go ahead, Gabumon!" Matt laughed. He was a cute boy with a selfish and careless attitude. But everyone could tell he really cared for his little brother. 

Tracey hung around with Izzy and Tai as they discussed what to do, Mimi continued to flirt with Otoshi, Alana was chatting cheerfully with Sora and Joe, and Celina had released her Pokémon out of their balls so they could play with T.K. He was especially fond of Mew. 

"Having fun with my little bro?" Matt came up smiling, his hands in his pockets. 

"Yeah…" She returned his smile. "It's kind of like having a little brother again." 

"What are you talking about?" He asked. 

"Well…" Celina thought of how to explain it. "I once knew these two boys, and they were really good friends with myself and each other. I always thought of them as younger brothers…until the day they got into a fight and were separated. The three of us never talked to each other much afterwards." 

"You can play with T.K. all you want." Matt groaned. "Such a pain…" 

Celina's mind thought back to the very first day, (the very first episode), of her actual Pokémon adventures. They were watching the Regional Championships on T.V.- they being May, Celina, Alana, and Gary. Ash came to the door, but when Celina tried to talk with him he asked if Gary was there. When she told him he was, he left to go to his house. 

_"Neither of them could ever talk to me without asking if the other were around…" _She thought. Celina looked as T.K. ran around riding in a psychic bubble Mew created. 

Matt ran to help him get out of it, worried. She smiled as Mew shoved him in a pink bubble, too, sending both of them floating through the air. 

"Help me!" His voice was muffled as he banged on the bubble wall.

Alana was now having a girl talk with Sora and Mimi, and their giggles could be heard through the park. Marril was entertaining them well. 

"So just what does that Celina girl have for the guys?" Mimi asked. 

"I'm…not really sure." Alana shrugged. "She tells me that her Pokémon training is more important than anything else, boys can't get in her way." 

"Do you train these pocket monsters, too?" Sora pet Marril. 

"Not anymore." She smiled. "I like to keep them around as pets, though."

Otoshi was listening to Joe's exaggerated adventures in the Digiworld. He said that they were all looking for the eighth Digi-Destined-Child, the reason why they came back to their real world. Tracey sketched some pictures of their Digimon, very interested in these new monsters. Tai and Izzy finally looked up from the computer and smiled. 

"Okay everyone, we got it!" Tai stood up and called them over. 

"This will create a dimensional portal that is sure to take you back home." Izzy explained. "Using my Digivice and making some minor adjustments to it, I was able to pinpoint your exact realm." 

"This is great!" Alana clapped her hands together. 

"Okay everyone, return!" Celina pulled all her Pokémon back into their balls. 

Izzy opened the portal and a blue hole appeared before them. 

"Goodbye, everyone!" Marril hopped on Tracey's shoulder as he was walking away. He stopped for a minute, and then pulled out his pictures of the Digimon. "Have it." He handed them to Tai. "There's no need for this back at our world." 

"Hey these are pretty good!" He smiled and shook hands with him. 

"I'm gonna miss you!" Mimi latched onto Otoshi's leg. 

"Ugh…girls nowadays…" He was trying to shake her off. 

"Thanks you guys!" Celina shook Izzy's hand. "You went out of your way to help us!" 

"It's okay." T.K. smiled. "Our Digimon had fun playing with your Pokémon!" 

"Bye!" The four of them waved as they jumped into the portal. 

They floated around in a bluish -purple light until there was a bright flash and they stumbled to the ground. 

"Satsuki!" 

The sound of a familiar voice surprised Celina. She sat there on her hands and knees, staring at the grassy ground. Alana was in a similar position, tears forming in her eyes. 

"Big brotheeeeer!" Celina suddenly leapt into Cid's arms. 

"Siduko!" Alana did the same. 

"You guys made it back, I'm glad." Bill appeared, helping Tracey to his feet. 

"Home…Back in our world…" Otoshi had tears of relief flowing down his face. 

"Okay, okay! There's only one of me, you know!" Cid had one arm wrapped around his sister and the other around Alana, a nervous sweat drop appearing on his head. But sparkling tears formed in his bright green eyes. "I was really worried about you…" 

"_Ani_, I missed you, too!" Celina wasn't crying like practically everyone else, but her eyes were shut in pure happiness. 

"Cid, I was so terrified! What would I have done if I could never see you face to face again?" Alana kissed him on the cheek. 

"Aren't you glad you're home, Marril?" Tracey laughed as his Pokémon nodded. 

"We couldn't track you down that well for some strange reason…" Bill wondered. "But the New Year is tomorrow night!" 

"Let's go to the Xanadu Nursery!" Alana jumped up and led the way. 

"Hey, where's Professor Oak?" Tracey asked. 

"He left to check something out in Cerulean City." Cid shrugged. 

"No…" He sighed. "I didn't get to meet him at the Christmas party and now I can't meet him at the New Year celebration. Oh well…" He put his hand in his pocket and felt something. Curious, he pulled it out. It was a photo, the one Nabiki had given him of… "Konatsu! Tsubasa!" He blushed, a goofy grin on his face. 

"No one's told him yet?" Otoshi whispered to Celina. 

"Hey, Trace?" Alana walked up to the red-faced boy. "I hate to break it to you, but… Tsubasa and Konatsu are boys. They're just cross dressers." 

"_Nani_…?" He looked at her and back at the picture. "That can't be right…" 

"It is." She shrugged. "Trust me, I went on a date with one of them." 

"No!" He broke down crying. "I refuse to believe it! Konatsu, my darling! Tsubasa, my love!" 

"Forget it, he's in denial." Celina shook her head hopelessly. Then she looked to Otoshi. "Now let's get to the Xanadu Nursery!" 

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed, running after him, while Bill dragged the crying Tracey away. 

"Hey, Alana." Cid called her over. "Just what happened in there? I mean, Celina sure is acting really strange…" 

"Who knows?" She smiled. "But her eyes have been reopened, and I guess she sees our world differently now." 

Narrator: "And so, our heroes have been through a lot these past few days. Now they're on their way to a happy New Year." 

Celina looked back at her older brother, whose big goofy glasses were back on his face. She smiled as a familiar song drifted into her mind. 

_"The Sunlit Garden…" _She thought. _"I love you, Big brother." _

ç To Be Continued…

Author's notes: Okay, this was a really weird episode series. But it **_did _**reveal a lot of things about the main characters…

Disclaimer: Every character mentioned, (besides Celina), are not my characters. They belong to the companies and people that worked hard to create them!


End file.
